Hiding In The Shadows (On Hiatus)
by Mad As A Bloody Hatter
Summary: The summer after Harry's 17th birthday brings new love, new friends, and new powers. But how will Harry cope with all these changes? Will he survive or will he crack under the pressure? Veela!Draco,Creature!Harry,Live!Dombledore, ((i don't know if i will continue this story))
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Harry Potter stared up at the clock, counting down the minutes until he hit 17 and was able to leave the Dursely's for ever.

_**11:56**_

He smiled softly, which made him flinch because of the bruises on his face. Harry had gotten beaten extra hard today by his Uncle, he called it an "early birthday present." He sighed, knowing that he'll have to put up more glamours so no one would be able to see his new bruises when he went back to school. Harry continued to stare at the clock, willing the little digital numbers to change faster.

_**11:58**_

Harry felt almost giddy at the thought of leaving this house, once he was 17 the trace on him would disappear and he wouldn't need to stay in the protection that his aunt and uncle unknowingly gave him.

_**11:59**_

Harry's breathe caught in his throat as he began to count down from 60.

_**59,58,57,56,55.**_

Just imagining leaving this hell hole caused a ghost of a smile to appear on Harry's lips.

_**45, 44, 43, 42.**_

Harry began to wonder what he would inherit. what was so special in his family, besides his father's name? He thought to himself. But was different for everyone. Of course when Hermione turned 17 in April and she found out that in fact she was half vampire! It shocked the hell out of everyone, apparently Hermione was adopted into the Granger family, her real mother died during childbirth and her father was killed by Tom Riddle shortly after wards. It was a shock to Hermione but she decided that she didn't mind being half vampire and half witch. Of course Severus Snape helped her along the way seeing as he was a full vampire who hid his true looks behind a glamour, plus he only acted like a git during class.

_**34, 33, 32, 31, 30.**_

_'Almost there now, not much longer.' _Harry thought.

**_25, 24, 23, 22, 21, 20, 19._**

Hedwig feather's ruffled as she waited, she too could not wait to leave the house in which her beloved Harry was treated so badly. If only she could use a quill like the humans did, then she would be able to send a letter to the headmaster herself and have Harry taken away from these horrid muggles. If only she was big enough to carry him away, somewhere far away where Harry wasn't the boy who lived and didn't have to kill a power mad wizard named Tom. If only Hedwig had sharper claws so she can rip the evil, little muggles to pieces for what they have done. If only her Harry could be safe and happy.

_**10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0!**_

"Happy birthday." Harry whispered softly to himself, not wanting to wake up his aunt or uncle. Hm...what happens now? Harry questioned silently, not feeling any different. Ron had told him that when he came into inheritance he would feel the magic flowing through him. Harry looked up at the clock, the digital 12:00 flashing at him. Harry sighed and rolled over in his bed, staring at the ceiling.

_**12:03:45**_

Harry screamed as a pain ran through his body. Harry arched his back as another scream flew from his lips, trying to escape the pain that radiated through his being. This pain was nothing like Harry had ever experience before. A white light shined around his body as every cut, bruise, and wound healed completely. Harry's hair grew longer, he gained a few inches making him taller, his skin became smooth and perfectly tanned, his eye sight was fixed, and everything about Harry became more perfect, more defined, more elegant, and even a little bit feminine. Harry's huge emerald eyes were framed by long lashes and his lips became more pink and pouty looking, the kinds of lips that just begged people to kiss them. Of course Harry's screams woke up not only his aunt and uncle but also alerted the members of the Order, who were sitting through a late night meeting in Dumbledor's office, as his power spilled over and broke the wards.

"You little freak! how dare you cause such a ruckus!" Vernon, his face during red and angry as he started to beat Harry with a cane.

Of course this caused even more noise as Hedwig started squawking loudly and Harry's screams resounded around the room. Harry fell to the floor with a thud as his uncle continued to abuse him verbally and physically. Harry opened his eyes only slightly as his door flew open and slammed against the wall.

"_stupefy_." Many voices yelled, wands pointed at the muggle, slamming the fat whale of a man against the wall.

Harry flickered in and out of consciousness as he watched members of the Order run into the room, some of them attending to Vernon and Petunia while most of them ran over to Harry, who was curled in a ball on the hard floor shaking. Harry could make out the faces of Severus and Remus in the sea of people.

"It's fine cub, we're here now. just relax." Remus whispered as Severus gave Harry a dreamless sleep potion.

Harry managed one tiny smile at his godfather before his world went black and he was pulled under.

* * *

**A/N: did you like this chapter? please review, helpful criticism is appreciated. this is my first darry fanfict ever so please tell me what you think. there was no beta for this chapter, because i do not have one. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING DEALING WITH HARRY POTTER EXCEPT FOR MY OWN PLOT AND MADE UP CHARACTERS! everything harry potter related, besides my own ideas for plots, belongs to J.K**


	2. Chapter 1: The Mark and the Changes

**Chapter 1: The mark and the changes**

Harry woke up in a different room in a different place. It took him a few minutes to realize that he was in fact at 12 Grimmauld Place instead of the Dursley's. How he had gotten there of course, was a mystery to the young boy. Harry shrugged, deciding it wasn't important enough for him to worry; pulled off his covers, and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Hearing a rustle behind him, Harry stilled. He turned his head slightly to the right and screamed at the giant feathery appendage that seemed to have sprouted from his back. Of course, in his confusion and panic, Harry fell off the bed and landed with a 'thump' on the cold floor. He could hear footsteps racing up the stairs, but chose to ignore the sounds coming from outside the door in favor of finding out what other changes had happened over night.

Slowly and with graceful deliberation, Harry stood up and walked over to the full length mirror that was placed in the corner of the room. He stared in shock, his emerald green eyes widening, as he looked over his new and improved body. His skin was flawlessly smooth, with a healthy sun kissed glow that made him look like he had just come home from a day at the beach; which couldn't be true seeing as Harry had never been anywhere near the ocean in his life. He ran a hand through his silk black hair, which now reached the middle of his back, and then turned his attention towards his hands. They were smooth like they have never seen a hard day's work and his body...well his body just look great! Not only did he look better, but he also had more muscles and was ever a few inches taller, making him around 5'10 or 5'11. Harry's attention then turned to the two large wings with smooth feathers as black as the night sky that had sprouted from his back.

"Harry? Harry, are you alright cub? Open the door!" a voice yelled as a pounding came from the other side of the door.

"Open this door right now, Potter!" a snarky voice that could only belong to Professor Snape called out.

Harry, who didn't even notice that the door was locked in the first place, moved his hand to the side and the lock clicked open. At the action, everyone in the Order of the Phoenix tumbled into the room, having been pressed against the door. Harry stared at his hands; did he just do wandless magic? The black haired boy looked at the adults as they all eyed him warily, mostly looking at the two black wings sprouted from his back.

"What am I?" Harry asked, clearly on the verge of hysterics.

"Harry, my boy, let's go to the kitchen and calm down." The headmaster told Harry in a calm voice, a twinkle in his eye.

Harry nodded and walked out of the room with the adults, only to get stuck in the doorway because of his wings. He frowned and his wings slowly folded to his sides, allowing him to leave the room. As he walked down the stairs, he realized that none of his friends were in the house, just him and the Order members. He walked into the kitchen and a plate of food was pushed in front of him as he sat down at the table. Everyone pulled out chairs around him and watched as he shoveled food into his mouth at an alarmingly fast rate.

"Mmmm… so good Mrs. Weasley." Harry complimented his surrogate mother.

"You're… you're welcome, sweetie." She replied, her usually strong voice shaking.

Harry frowned and looked up at the red headed woman, "are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded once and looked at Dumbledore. At her glance, the old man nodded and turned towards Harry.

"How are you feeling Harry?" he asked.

Harry was silent for a long time. How was he feeling? He was very confused that was for sure, he also felt kind of relaxed for some odd reason.

"I'm… I'm not sure. What am I, headmaster?" Harry asked, looked up at the older man.

Dumbledore, for once in his life, did not know the answer, "I'm sorry my boy. I can't be sure. You're a magical creature, but the Potter's and the Evans' don't have any creature blood in their families."

At this statement, Harry's eyebrows furrowed in concern; Dumbledore assured him, "don't worry, Harry, my boy, we'll be looking into it. In the meantime though, do you wish to contact your friends?"

Harry nodded, not really looking at the man. "Yeah," he mumbled. "That sounds good."

Dumbledore smiled and stood up, going to find Ron and Hermione, who were currently walking around Diagon alley.

Disoriented by everything that seemed to be happening so fast, Harry stared at his fingers when something under his shirt caught his sight. He gripped his shift sleeve and rolled it up, gasping at the symbol on his arm.

"Remus." Harry whimpered, his voice cracking.

Remus looked at the dark haired boy and saw the panic begin to set into his eyes, "what's wrong cub?"

Harry held up his arm and showed Remus, "Look!" he shouted, fear sounding throughout his voice.

Remus frowned at the strange mark on his godson's arm. It was like nothing he had ever seen, it looked like a pair of wings and in the middle where the wings met was the Celtic triquetra mark, "that is strange." he muttered.

Harry was about to comment when suddenly, he was attacked by a blur of brown, which caused him and the blur to fall onto the floor.

"Oh Harry! I was so worried about you! Why didn't you write us? Didn't you get our messages?" Half vampire Hermione Granger shrieked as she hugged her friend, her brown eyes wet with unshed tears.

"'Mione, you're gonna strangle him! Let go!" Ron Weasley yelled at the bushy haired teen as he watched poor Harry try to unlatch himself from the half breed's arms.

"Oh! I'm sorry Harry." She blushed as she unlatched her arms from their death grip around Harry. Standing out, she held out a well-manicured hand to her friend.

Harry accepted the hand and smiled, "it's alright Hermione. I missed you!" he told her as he pulled her into a hug.

Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms around him, "we were really worried." She said, her face pressed into his shoulder.

"Yeah mate, why didn't you message us?" Ron asked, patting Harry on the back before sitting down.

Harry frowned, "I'm sorry you guys, Vernon locked Hedwig in her cage and made sure I couldn't write you." He told them as he sat down, pulling Hermione on his lap.

Hermione growled in a very animalistic way, "those filthy muggles! I can't believe they would treat you so poorly! They give other muggles a bad name that is for sure. They are so lucky they were arrested by aurors or else I would have ripped them into little pieces." She huffed, her anger increasing, as her eyes turned a bloody red and her fangs exteneded.

"Relax, Hermione, you getting angry won't do any good." Ron told her softly, trying to calm her down as he stroked her shoulder.

"Ron is right 'Mione just relax, the Ministry has them now." Harry said softly, knowing how easy Hermione was angered these days.

The half vampire in question sighed and snuggled closer to her friend, relaxing in his warmth. Ever since her 17th birthday, she had become more protective of her two friends to a point that she was like a mother wolf protecting her cubs. It took all of Severus's strength to keep the woman in her house after she heard how her friend was being treated by his "family" so she wouldn't go over to the ministry and kill the muggles. Harry smiled at her and ran a hand through her wild brown hair as he spoke with Ron.

"So, they have no idea what you are or why you have wings?" Ron asked.

The boy who lived shook his head, "no, all we know is that I'm a creature; though I'm really curious about this mark on my arm." He held out his arm to his friends and they looked at it for a bit.

"Well, that certainly is something. I'll have to check the library upstairs and at Hogwarts, when we go back, to see what the wings mean, but I know the knot right there in the middle is the Celtic triquetra knot." Harry and Ron smiled at one another as she spoke about doing research, after all that was the Hermione way. When in doubt, go to the library!

"What is the triquetra knot anyway?" Harry inquired.

"The triquetra knot was usually used for Celtic trinity crosses during the early Christian age but it was used for a lot more than that in different cultures throughout the world." Hermione explained. "The symbol can mean many things and usually each knot used has three meanings, one meaning for each corner, though the common meanings for the knots are: Spirit, Mind, Body/ Father, Son, Holy Ghost/ Mother, Father, Child/ Past, Present, Future/ Power, Intellect, Love/ Creator, Destroyer, Sustainer/ Creation, Preservation, Destruction/ Thought, Feeling, Emotion/ Mother, Maiden, Crone/ Other world, Mortal world, and Celestial world." The bushy haired girl continued. "I'm not quite sure what the knot on your arm means, or why it is in your arm in the first place. The wings around the knot can possibly stand for the wings that have sprouted from your back. The Celtic symbol for trinity may also pertain to the three Bridgits. Bridgit is one powerful goddess who embodies three aspects; art, healing, and metalsmithing." She explained.

Harry and Ron stared at their extremely smart friend for a minute before shaking their heads; she never ceased to amaze them.

"Well, that explains a little bit, but not much...I suggest that we forget this for a bit and relax for as long as we can, seeing as we're going back to school in a few weeks." Ron suggested as he stood up and went into the living room.

Harry groaned, he had totally forgotten about school starting soon. How he was supposed to go back to school with these huge wings?

Hermione, seeing her friend's distress swiftly consoled him, "don't worry Harry! I'm sure Severus will teach you how to put your wings away, and I'll teach you how to fly! Plus, if it seems that you can't be around people I sure the headmaster will keep you from your classes for a while." She grinned.

Harry smiled slightly, remembering that vampires could fly as well. They had giant bat wings that allowed them to fly, though Hermione preferred apperating instead. He nodded, "you're right. Do you think they will let me go to the Ministry before school starts to take my apperating test?" he asked as he walked into the living room with one of his best friends.

Hermione smiled and nodded eagerly before taking her seat next to Ron on the couch. Even though they broke up last year, the two of them were still very close. Ron smiled at his friends as they entered the living room. Harry settled down next to the red head and smiled; even when his life seemed to be spiraling out of control he could always trust his friends to act like everything is normal. And that is how the adults found the three friends, settled on the couch and laughing at something on the telly. It brought a smile to all their faces as they watched the young lions. It then occurred to them that for just a moment, everything was perfect. Well...as perfect as it could get in a world threated by a crazy dark wizard named Tom Riddle.

* * *

I WANT TO SAY THANK YOU TO THE FIRST FIVE PEOPLE TO REVIEW MY STORY! THANK YOU: hotflower901, littlesprout, TearfullPixie, sparkspirate, slytheringrl17! I'm also surprised about how many people put this story on their alerts/favorites! i mean...omg! i cant believe anyone lived this story at all, its just my little project that im doing as a break from my other stories. xD thank you again i love everyone of you. ALSO I WANT TO THANK MY WONDERFUL BEATA: SPARKSPIRATE

Harry's Mark: http : / / hiding in wonder land . tumblr . com / post / 2949664686


	3. Chapter 2: Worried Veela

chapter 2: worried Veela

"Hey, Draco, wait up!" Blaise called out as he ran to catch up with Draco Malfoy.

"Hmm? Draco murmured as he turn with raised eye brows to see his friend running behind him. Oh, hey Blaise." Draco muttered as he kept walking but slowed down a bit.

"What's up man? You've been weird all week, ever since your 17th birthday." Blaise commented as they walked down to the Slytherin common room.

Draco bit his lip, he had hope that no one would notice his behavior during the last week but Blaise, being Draco's oldest and closest friend, was able to tell when something was bothering him. "If I tell you what's wrong, you cannot tell anyone else. Got it?"

Blaise nodded, "of course I wouldn't. Now, what's up?" he asked as they settled into the plush, velvet green chairs that were scattered about the empty common room.

Just as Draco began speaking, Pansy walked into the common room, smiling when she saw her two friends.

"Hey guys." She kissed both of their cheeks and settled down next to Blaise, "what are you doing down here?"

"Draco here was going to tell me why he has been acting so strange lately." Blaise said with a smile.

"Really? Good, I want to hear this. I've been very worried about you Draco." she pouted.

The boy in question sighed, realizing that he will have to tell Pansy as well now. It s not that he didn't trust her, in fact they were very close, it s just that he didn't want a lot of people to know about his "problem" as he liked to call it. Then again,these were his friends, they had been with him throughout their entire time attending this poor excuse of a school, and they had a right to know what was wrong with him.

Draco took a deep breath, trying to figure out how he should tell them. Clenching his jaw, he decided to come right out with it.

"A couple weeks ago on my birthday, I came into my inheritance. He paused, I m a Veela.

Both students stared at their friend for a bit before smiling.

"Really? That is awesome man!" Blaise exclaimed, patting Draco on the back.

"Is that why you've been spacing out, honey? You were afraid of how we were going to react?" Pansy asked, smiling softly as blush began to creep onto Draco's face.

"Dray, we've been your friends since we were kids, something like you been a Veela isn't going to change our feelings about you." She said, grabbing one of Draco s hands lightly in her own.

Draco smiled before taking another breath.

"I m glad to hear that, but there is something else He drifted off in his sentence before finding his train of thought again. I have to find my mate before the end of mating season, and I have no clue on how to go about this."

The common room was quiet as Pansy and Blaise thought for a bit.

"Didn't your father send you a book on Veela or something to help you out?" the male Slytherin asked.

"Yeah, he did, but it s a bit confusing, and some of the passages are in Latin. The parts I could read talked about the dangers of not finding my mate soon enough or what would happen if my mate happened to reject me, which would end with me dying either way."

Another silence came over them as they thought.

"How about Theo?" Pansy exclaimed. "He's great with Latin and I bet he knows more about Veelas than any of us!" she grinned.

"Of course!" Blaise agreed, where is he anyway?" he asked.

"I think he went to the library, you know how he is." Pansy giggled softly, shaking her head at her studious friend.

"Let s go then." Draco said as he stood.

All three students left the common room through the portrait and made their way toward the library. they passed the ageing librarian and made their way through rows of bookcases. Draco saw his friend, Theo Nott, sitting very closely to the bushy haired Granger girl, both of them pouring over an old book.  
"Nott. Mudblood." Draco addressed them as both of them looked up.

Hermione sneered at the Malfoy while Nott smiled, "How are you Draco?"

They exchanged polite conversation for a bit, after all they were Slytherins and had a certain appearance to uphold. Hermione looked back at the book on the table, ignoring the boys talking.

"Hermione!" a voice called out only to be shushed by the woman sitting behind the desk.

All the Slytherins stopped talking as Hermione smiled, "I'm over here Ginny."

The youngest Weasley smiled as she walked over to her friend, not even bothering to take notice of the other students.

"Hey. You promised to come with us to the quidditch pitch,remember? I've been looking for you for a while now, but I should have known that you would be here with him." Ginny sneered at Theo, not liking him for the fact that he was Slytherin and hung around with Malfoy.

"Ginny..." Hermione sighed at her friend.

Ginny shrugged. "Whatever it doesn't matter...now come along; Harry and the others are waiting for us!" Ginny exclaimed, grabbing the older girl's wrist.

"Yes, we wouldn't want the golden boy to go five minutes without his little groupies." Draco said with a sneer.

"Shove off, Malfoy." Ginny glared at him, her eyes narrowing into dangerous slits before dragging Hermione out of the library, the latter of the two threw an apologetic smile at Theo as she was pulled.

Theo sighed softly and shook his head. "What do you guys want anyway? I can t imagine that you came here to learn."

Pansy giggled softly and Blaise smiled as Draco talked.

"Well he began, losing some of his cool guy attitude as he nervously glanced to the left of Theo. We were actually I was wondering if you knew anything about Veela?"

Theo was puzzled for a minute, but knew that he would learn more about Draco's sudden interest in magical creatures later.

"Veela? Hmm. Well, only the basic stuff, but if I'm not mistaken, there is a book in the forbidden section..." Theo broke off as he thought. "Yeah, there is. Follow me." he told his friends as he walked towards the fenced off section of the library.

Theo looked around for a minute before frowning and walking back to the front of the library, his friends walking close behind. Theo talked to the librarian while the others waited a few feet away; when he made his way back to them, he was smiling.

"So?" Draco asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Someone checked out the book already..." Theo said before being cut off by Pansy.

"Then why are you smiling?" She asked, confused.

He shot the girl a look before continuing. "As I was saying, the book was taken out but by Hermione. I can just ask her for it."

"So, let s go ask the mudblood." Draco muttered, walking out of the library.

"Don't call her that Draco, she's cool." Theo stated as he received wide eyed stares from Draco and Pansy, who had begun to realize that the boy had feelings for the clever witch.

The rest of the walk to the quidditch pitch was silent, as each one of them was involved in his/her own thoughts. Draco was mostly thinking about who might be his mate. His father said it might be a couple more days before his Veela side fully kicks in, and he'll be able to find his mate then. But, Draco Malfoy wasn't the only magical creature was looking for his mate in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, though this other creature wasn't as anxious as Malfoy.

Harry James Potter smiled as he chased after the snitch through the stadium. He ignored the world as the wind ripped through his hair; he was concentrating so much on capturing the small winged ball, he didn t even notice that it had begun to rain.

"Harry!" a voice yelled from the stands, as Hermione waved to her friend, "come on!"

Harry pouted slightly as he flew back to the ground and dismounted his broom.

Ron walked over to his raven haired friend and smiled. "Come on, lets go inside; 'Mione is complaining about the rain."

Harry chuckled and looked over to the stands at Hermione. He saw his bushy haired friend, but he also saw that she was with a couple other people.

"Ron, who's Hermione with?" he asked.

Ron looked up at the stands and shrugged once before walking towards the boy's locker room. Harry smiled softly, and started to follow the red headed boy when the wind suddenly picked up, causing wonderfully delicious scent to fill Harry senses. He whipped his head around and looked for the source of the scent;it was the scent of the one who would be Harry's mate. His pupils turned into slits as his gaze landed on the people with Hermione once again. Harry's eyes narrowed as the scent clouded his mind, trying to figure out which one from the group of students was his.

"Harry?" a voice called out.

Harry looked towards Ginny, who just left the girl's locker room, "are you ready to go?" she asked.

He shook his head, no, and walked into the locker room, which was empty. He got into the shower and smiled as the warm water began to hit his sore muscles. The young wizard got out after a bit, his head and senses clear now, and got dressed in his school robes. He left the locker room and noticed that everyone had already left, but he knew that they were waiting for him in the common room. He walked up the stairs towards the Gryffindor tower and said the password (Chocolate Frogs) to the fat lady. The portrait swung open for him and Harry walked over to his friends, who were all sitting in chairs by the fire.

"There you are, Harry. We were afraid that you got lost somewhere." Hermione teased her raven hair friend.

"Sorry 'Mione." he told her as he settled in the chair closest to the fire.

"It s alright," she smiled.

"So, did you find anything interesting in the library?" Ron asked the smarter Gryffindor.

"Some things, but there aren't many books on Harry's...uhm...condition." Hermione said, choosing her words carefully.

Harry barely registered what the girl was saying while he stared into the fire. Ever since the summer, Harry had become more and more distant. He wasn't sure how to deal with his Inheritance, but Hermione was spending every free moment she had to figure out what he was. He tried to talk to Remus about it or someone from the Order, but Harry found out that only Sirius knew what he was, and since Sirius was no longer here,that meant that Harry was left completely confused about who he was. Harry sighed and got off his chair, leaving the common room, mumbling about going to bed. Since each 7th year gets their own room, Harry didn't have to worry about anyone bothering him for the rest of the night.

Harry didn't attend his first few classes, but after a bit everyone got used to Harry's new sexiness, well not everyone, because he was still getting asked out left and right by both girls and boys, but he was able to go to class without being attacked by horny students. He walked into his empty room, stripped off his clothes, pulled on his pajamas, and moved under the covers. Harry put his black rectangle glasses, which replaced his old glasses at the beginning of the year, on the bedside table. Hermione often asked why Harry continued to wear glasses even when his eyesight was 20/20, but it just felt normal to him to have a pair of glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. 


	4. Chapter 3:Midnight Walks, Midnight Talks

chapter 3: Midnight walks, Midnight Talks

Harry woke up at sunrise and just lay in bed for a long time, thinking. He thought about everything that was expected of him. Hehad to not only fight the most evil dark lord of his time, but he was also expected to actually win! Everyone expected Harry to be perfect, sweet, and selfless. Couldn't anyone see that Harry just wanted to be a normal 17 year old wizard...well he couldn't exactly be entirely normal seeing as now he's some kind of creature that no one knows anything about. Harry sighed and decided that he might as well get out of bed seeing as there was no way he could go back to sleep. He padded across the floor into his private bathroom and jumped into the shower.

Harry groaned softly as the hot water worked out the kinks in his body. He began to wash his hair, which he had cut so now it reached just below his chin. After a while, Harry got out and dried off. He wrapped a towel around his waist before he brushed his teeth and washed his face. He walked back into his room and dressed quickly before walking to the common room. The grandfather clock in the corner told Harry that he had about an hour before it was time for breakfast. He sighed and plopped down onto a chair, letting his thoughts drift towards yesterday and the scent that overpowered his mind. Who did it belong to? Was it a girl? A guy? Harry knew that it couldn t be anyone in his house or he would have found them already.

Hermione's voice brought Harry out of his thoughts as she warned him that if he didn't leave now, Harry would be late for breakfast. Harry nodded and followed his friends toward the great hall where he took his seat next to Ron. He picked at his eggs as he ignored the noise around him.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked, "You seem awfully quiet today and you hardly touched your food."

"I'm fine Hermione, I'm just not hungry." Harry told his friend, pushing his plate away.

Hermione gave a look that said that she didn't believe him, but didn't dare to push the subject any further. She was worried about the well-being of her friend, but she also knew that getting Harry angry was dangerous. Harry took one last look around the great hall, and not sensing that his mate was near, stood up.

"I'm going to go to class." Harry told his friends softly before exiting the great hall, leaving his shocked friends behind him. Harry never went to class earlier then he had to and normally on days like this, where they had double potions first, he would lag behind.

The Boy Who Lived walked into the empty potions class and sat down in his usual seat. Harry was so early that not even the professor was there yet. As he waited for the rest of the class to walk in, Harry's thoughts began to run away him once again. This time he was thinking about Sirius; oh how he missed his godfather! Harry knew that Sirius would be there for him whenever he needed him and just that fact alone had Harry wishing that he could go through the veil to retrieve his godfather. Of course Harry did try to go into veil the night that Sirius fell through, but Remus stopped him, not wanting to lose two of his most cherished people in one night.

Slowly, children began to filter into the classroom, with the professor not far behind them. Harry ignored the looks he got from his worried friends as he focused on the potion they were working on. Harry has been getting better at Potions since he didn't have a snarky professor breathing down his neck, waiting for Harry to slip up.

"Hey, Harry, are you okay?" Neville asked as he stood next to Harry's desk.

Harry looked up at his friend and smiled, "yeah, I'm perfect, why?"

"Well...class ended five minutes ago and your still sitting in your seat. You haven t moved in half an hour." Neville told him, a little wary, his expression puzzled.

Harry looked around and noticed that the classroom was indeed empty. Harry had finished his potion early and spent the rest of his class time staring off to space so he did not noticed when Slughorn dismissed the rest of his classmates.

Harry smiled at the other boy, "Thanks for telling me Neville, I was just...staring off into space actually."

Neville nodded and walked out of the classroom. Harry smiled at his friend, left the classroom, and went on to his next class, Charms. He luckily managed to get to class just before his teacher arrived. Harry tried very hard to pay attention while Professor Flitwick droned on and on about some charm that they weren't even going to attempt anytime soon, but he soon felt his thoughts drift away from him. Harry's mind was vacant for the rest of class and the rest of the day passed by in one huge blur of classrooms and boring teachers.

Harry got up from his last class and trudged toward the tower. He said the password and was allowed entrance into the walked over to his favorite chair by the fire and plopped down onto the plush red seat. Harry closed his eyes and allowed thewarmth from the fire to relax him. Of course, his relaxed mood was ended suddenly when Hermione and Ron came into the common room, arguing like they do every day. Harry sighed and opened his eyes, watching his friends argue loudly about something stupid that Ron had done; he always managed to find a way to piss Hermione off.

Getting tired of the noise that the two Gryffindors were making, Harry sighed and interrupted them, "What are you guys arguing about now?" he asked tiredly.

Hermione turned to Harry, "Ronald is completely insensitive Harry! He has no regards for the people around him."

"What are you talking about!" Ron yelled, appalled.

"I am talking about you setting off fireworks in the library while I was trying to work!" she shrieked.

"I was bored! What else did you want me to do?" He asked.

"How about study for once in your life!" She screamed at him.

At this point Harry began to tune out his friends' uselessarguing. He really didn't have enough patience for anyone today and heknew that if he didn't get some peace and quiet, he was going snap at someone. Harry suddenly stood and gracefully walked out of the room. He headed down the stairs and away from the tower. He wasn't sure where he was going; he just let his feet carry him anywhere.

"What are you doing here Scar Head?" Someone drawled.

Harry, jolted from his thoughts, looked up and noticed that hehad walked into the dungeons, "just walking Malfoy." Harry told the blonde.

Harry looked at the blonde wizard and noticed that he wasn'talone; he was with his fellow snake groupies. Harry began to roll his eyes when his mind started to grow fuzzy. There it was again, that scent. That wonderful scent and it was coming from the Slytherins! Harry looked at the students in front of him and frowned when he realized that all these people in this group hated Harry with a fiery passion. The group was made of Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, and Draco Malfoy.

"What are you looking at, Potter?" Pansy spat the name.

Harry frowned, "not your ugly mug that s for sure." He sneered, realizing that scent wasn't coming from the female Slytherin.

Silently, Harry thanked Merlin that Parkinson wasn't his mate, because Harry hated the girl, but mostly because Harry was completely and utterly gay. So that meant that Harry's mate wasNott, Zabini, or Malfoy. The young creature groaned at his luck, he just had to have a mate that hated him.

Pansy glared at Harry, but he just turned around and walked away from her and the rest of the Slytherins. He continued to walk until he arrived at the Entrance Hall. Harry looked at the stairs and was trying to decide if he wanted to go back to the Common Room to listen Ron and Hermione argue, or if he wanted to take a walk outside. Shrugging and deciding that he had some time before curfew, Harry walked out the doors and onto the castle grounds. He smiled softly as the moon shone above him. God, he loved walking around at nighttime. It was easier to clear his head if there is no one around to bother him. Harry walked around the castle grounds slowly, and thenstarted to make his way into the Forbidden Forest. Usually, he would try to steer clear of the forest, seeing as most of the creatures in the forest didn't like it when the students bothered them, but Harry didn't really feel nervous walking around the forest, seeing as he himself was some type of creature now.

"Ah, Mister Potter, aren't you out late?" a soft female voice hissed.

Harry looked around but saw no one.

"I am up here young one." The voice called out.

Harry looked up and saw black and gold snake hanging in the tree above him. He smiled at the beautiful snake and climbed the tree to sit next to her.

"How did you know who I am?" he asked.

"Every snake in these woods knows about Harry Potter, the boy who lived and the one who speaks the language of snakes." she told him.

Harry frowned at the Boy Who Lived part, Merlin how he hated that name, but it did make sense that he would be known by thesnakes in the forest, it s not every day that there is a child who can converse with snakes. For the rest of the night, Harry sat in that tree and talked with the young snake whose name, when translated into English, was Midnight. It wasn't until the wee hours of the morning that Harry finally made his way back into his empty room and slipped under the covers, falling into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 4: Library Inklings

chapter 4: library inklings

Harry woke up to the pounding on his door, "Harry James Potter, you better wake up now, or you re going to be late!" a voice shrieked.

The Boy Who Lived sighed as his best friend continued to pound on the door, "I'm up! I'm up!" he yelled as be threw the covers back.

Harry got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom. Minutes later, he walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and his long hair still wet. He got dressed in his school robes slowly as if he had all the time in the world and passed a brush through his long hair once before grabbing his bag and glasses then walking out of the room. Harry had thought about cutting his hair back to its original length, but he found himself enjoying his long, less messy hair, at least it didn't stick up in all directions. He swung his bag over his shoulder and placed his glasses on his face before walking down to the Common Room.

Of course, he was the first one down because it seemed that Hermione, bless her un-beating heart, woke him up first before going to get ready herself. After a few minutes, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Ginny all walked down the stairs. He smiled at his friends and they all walked down to breakfast together. Halfway through out breakfast, the mail arrived and everyone was eager to get letters from their families. Harry, having no family himself, continued to eat his breakfast.

"Why is Malfoy looking at you?" Ron grumbled through a mouth filled with food.

While Hermione grumbled under her breath about Ron's horrible table manners, Harry looked up and noticed that Draco Malfoy was in fact looking at him from across the Great Hall. Harry found himself drowning in the deep pools of grey, almost silver eyes.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Ron asked, seeing a faraway look appear on his friend's face.

"Huh?" Harry asked as he forced himself to turn away from Malfoy and smiled weakly at Ron, "Yeah, I m fine and as for Malfoy, who knows why the git does what he does."

Ron smirked and turned to Seamus to talk about quidditch. Harry sighed; a few days after the year had started, he was told by the head of his house that he was not allowed to play as the seeker for the Gryffindor team, seeing as he was a creature with wings and faster reflexes then the other seekers. In the beginning Harry was very upset, seeing how he loved quidditch so much, but he realized that he even though he enjoyed playing as a seeker, the part he loved most was the actual flying, the feeling of the wind hitting him fast and the freedom that he felt when on a broom. Of course, now Harry didn't need his broom anymore seeing as that every week, his wings were becoming stronger and stronger with the flying lessons he was taking with Hermione, taught by Professor Snape. Sometimes when he was bored, like he was a few days ago, he would use the practice snitch, that he got for his 17th birthday, and just kill time.

At the ringing of the bell, everyone got up and left the Great Hall, going to their classes. Hermione was heading towards her Advanced Ancient Runes class while Harry and Ron had "personal studies" back to back, which meant that they had two hours to do whatever they wished. Ron was heading towards the pitch to try out some new quidditch strategies that he hadplanned out with the few other seventh year Gryffindors. Harry,deciding that since he had awhile before his next class, went to the library, maybe he could find something in the restrictedsection of the library on what he was.

Making his way toward the library gave Harry a few minutes of welcomed silence. The librarian gave Harry a stern look as soon as he walked in, most likely remembering the time when Harry and the twins set off a round of fireworks in the library during fifth year to upset the Umbridge. Harry smirked at the memory and began to slither between each book case, walking toward the restricted section.

"And where are you going Mr. Potter?" a voice questioned.

Harry looked up and saw Professor Snape standing over him; Malfoy, Zabini, and Nott stood next to him. Harry's bright green eyes began to cloud over as the scent of vanilla mixed with cinnamon over powered his senses. Severus Snape, noticing the faraway look on Harry's face, called his name again; but he did not answer, his eyes were locked on the students behind Severus, who were all beginning to feel uncomfortable under Harry's gaze. Severus moved closer to the young creature and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What is wrong with you child? Pull yourself together!" The teacher hissed into the boy's ear, jolting him from his stupor.

"Huh? Wha-oh! I'm sorry Professor, my mind was...somewhere else. I was going to the restricted section. I have permission from the Headmaster." Harry took a note from his robe pockets and showed it to his Professor.

"Hmmm... alright Potter, you may proceed." he drawled before turning around and continuing the conversation he was having with his Slytherins before Harry showed up.

Harry nodded and walked into the restricted section, trying to clear his head. He spent the rest of the day sitting in the back of the library, inhaling the dust from the old books, but found nothing.

This is unbelievable! Of all the books in Hogwarts, not one of them knew anything about what Harry might be! Disappointed and frustrated, Harry left the library and to dinner; having spent all day in the library and skipping every one of his classes.

Oh the professors must be angry with him.

* * *

(A/N: Very short chapter I know, but I just wanted to get this out of the way. The next chapter will be from Draco's point of view, for those of you who enjoy following Draco throughouthis day and reading about his problems xD)


	6. Chapter 5: Draco Didn't Notice

Chapter 5: Draco Didn't Notice

Draco could hear a distant ringing coming from somewhere in the room but he was too tired to open his eyes. Someone groaned from the other side of the room, "Turn it off." a voice croaked.

*SLAM!*

The noise stopped with the sound of something breaking, Draco sighed and guessed that they would have to buy yet another alarm clock. This is what happened when you roomed with purebloods that had creature blood as well. Deciding that he had wasted enough time, Draco sat up and yawned. He looked around at his still sleeping dorm mates and shrugged, figuring that he could get to the shower first before anyone else used up all the hot water. Draco slowly got out of bed and grabbed the things he needed before walking into the bathroom. After handling his business, Draco stood in front of the mirror as he brushed his teeth with one hand and dried his hair with the towel in his other hand. Once he finished drying his hair and he brushed it a few times, he had stopped using charms and hair products on his hair last year. So instead of his hair being gelled back it now hung loosely on his shoulders and framed his face.

"Draco! Hurry up in there! I need to shower too you know!" Blaise yelled as he banged on the bathroom door.

The young blonde snake chuckled as he grabbed his things and left the bathroom. He smiled at his annoyed friend before he started to get dressed. Blaise came out of the bathroom a little bit later and Theo went in, by this time Draco had already put on his pants, shoes, shirt, and was now fixing his green tie.

"Hurry up or we'll be late for breakfast." Draco said as he pulled on his school robes.

"Go down first, we'll be right there." Blaise told him as he pulled on his shoes.

Draco shrugged and walked out of the boy's dorm and down to the common room. He sat down in his favorite chair by the fire and waited for his friends to come down. A few minutes later everyone came downstairs; Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Took you all long enough." Draco grumbled, "Come on I'm hungry." He grabbed his bag from off the floor and left the common room, not even bothering to see if his friends were following him because he knew that they would.

He walked though the dungeons and went into the great hall. The group of slytherins walked over to their house's table and sat down. Draco ignored everyone as he began to eat slowly, never looking up from his food.

"Potter's not here today...again." Blaise commented as he looked over at the Gryffindor table.

Draco looked up and nodded, "yes that's the third time this week." Potter had changed over the summer and hardly ever came to the grand hall to eat, "Probably thinks he is too good to eat with us. The prat." Draco grumbled.

Potter...just the mere thought of his name upset Draco. To say that he was still bitter from their first year was an understandment. No one had ever talked to Draco ever like Harry had when they met; when Draco offered his hand n friendship and Harry refused him. It was a first for Draco, to be refused something, and even though he had told himself that Potter wasn't worth his friendship, the look of disgust in Harry's eyes still haunted his memories.

Draco sighed softly and shook his head to clear it before continuing with his breakfast. After finishing his food, Draco stood up and walked out of the great hall, his friends following closely behind. His first class was transfiguration with the head of the gryffindork house. The rest of the day seemed to pass by extremely slowly as Draco was forced with put up with the classes that he shared with the idiotic lions but soon the day came to an end and Draco found himself walking to the library with Theo and Blaise. They were talking about the upcoming hogs mead weekend, Draco was running low on sweets and needed to stock up. When they reached the library, the three slytherins met up their head of house, who was there to give them passes to the restricted section. The young snakes stalled for a few minutes to talk to their professor and when Draco looked up he was surprised to see Harry Potter walking towards the restricted section by himself, a faraway look in his eyes, like he was recalling a memory from his past and a small smirk on his pink lips.

"And where are you going Mr. Potter?" Snape inquired, causing Theo and Blaise to look at Harry, who jumped slightly and turned to look at his professor.

The three young snakes watched as Potter's stared at him and his eyes glaze over. Draco could feel himself being pulled into the intoxicating green eyes. While his two friends began to feel uncomfortable under the intense gaze, Snape leaned forward and hissed something into Potter's ear, which seemed to wake him from whatever trance he was in.

"Huh? What-oh! I'm sorry Professor; my mind was...somewhere else. I was going to the restricted section. I have permission from the Headmaster." Harry took a note from his robe pockets and showed it to his Professor.

"Hmmm... alright Potter, you may proceed." Snape drawled before turning around and addressing his Slytherins.

They continued to speak for a bit until the potion master left, saying that he had to make more potions for the hospital wing. Draco walked into the back section of the library and started to look for books on Veelas and anything else he thought might help. Blaise and Theo had disappeared somewhere so Draco was left by himself. Having only found one book about Veelas and feeling more than just slightly irritated with the lack of books on dark creatures in this sad excuse for a library, Draco sat down at an empty table and opened up the very dusty tome. He coughed once and kept reading, ignoring everyone around. Because he was so focused on his book, Draco didn't notice his mate storm out of the library. Nor did he notice the black feather that slowly fell to the floor.


	7. Chapter 6: The Fallen

(A/N: DAMN! I just realized that in the last chapter I put theSlytherin in a dorm while Harry has his own room...crap oh well let s just say that Harry gets his own room because he's powerful and dangerous. Also this chapter 5 and this chapter is unbetaed just cuz I can t seem to get in touch with my beta so forgive any mistakes.)

Chapter 6: The Fallen

Harry had given up trying to find a book in the library and was currently look the Black library at 12 Grimmauld Place. (He had gotten special permission to leave school for the day to look through the books at the Order Headquarters.) Harry thought that a pureblood library might have more ancient books then the library at Hogwarts. After hours and hours of looking through old, dusty tomes, Harry only found one book that looked a bit promising. It was titled; **"Forgotten Creatures ofThe Past."** It sounded promising to him. Sitting down in an empty chair, Harry opened up the book and began to read the different names of magical creatures. ~Hmm... dragonites? NoI'm definite not one of those. Chimeras? No...~ Harry continued to read through the list of creatures until one name caught his eyes: "The Fallen." For some reason it just called out to him. So Harry looked for the page number, flipped to page 1,489, and began reading.

_"Out of all the magical creatures that ever existed, The Fallen (Full name: The Fallen Keepers of the Light) are without a doubt the oldest, most powerful, and most dangerous creatures ever to exist in the magical world. Little is known about these creatures except for the fact that they have soul mates, are extremely powerful, are thought to be descendants of angelic creatures, and are considered neutral creatures, meaning that don't belong to the side of the light or the dark. Though most would assume that because of their name, The Fallen, whichthese creatures would be considered Dark creatures that "fell" but it is hard to decide whether these creatures belong to the Dark or the Light because not much is known about them and they are rarely seen among humans. For more information see..."_

The rest of the page was ripped out, including the name of the other book that would most likely have more information on what the fallen are and what they look like. Harry, sighing, closed the book and put it on the small table next to him. He ran a tired hand through his long hair once before getting up and walking out of the room, talking the book with him.

He went downstairs, nodded towards some of the newer Ordermembers, and left the house through the floo. Since coming into his inheritance, Harry had a better sense of balance, so instead of tumbling out of the fireplace in Dumbledore's office like he normally did, Harry walked out with cat-like grace. The headmaster's office was empty which was expected seeing that it was time for dinner and everyone was most likely eating in the great hall. Harry, not wanting to be around people right now, left the office and went up to the tower. He placed the book on his bed before stripping down to his boxers andslipping under the covers. The last couple of days had been long and tiresome, so Harry was not surprise when he slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

When Harry woke it was, unsurprisingly, still dark. After living with his abusive uncle and aunt for years, Harry was used to waking up before the sun so he could get started on his chores before anyone else got up. Harry got out of his bed and made his way toward the bathroom. A while later, a more awake Harry emerged from the bathroom with a small towel wrapped around his waist. He looked around the quiet room and suddenly missed sleeping with the other guys. Sure it was chaos getting ready in the morning but it was fun and he enjoyed waking up to the sounds of his friends yelling that they were going to be late for their classes even if certain classes didn t start till the afternoon. But it was not safe, as the headmaster put it, for Harry to be in a room filled with people because they weren t sure how dangerous he was yet. Of course at first Ron protested, saying that it would be better for Harry to be surrounded by the people he had be living with for the last 7 years but after awhile, he too agreed with the headmaster.

Harry pulled himself from his thoughts long enough to pull on an old pair of sweats and a t-shirt before heading outside. The castle was silent as he walked through it, the portraits and ghosts still sleeping. Once he was out Harry took a deep breathbefore breaking into a light jog around the school grounds. Although he didn t go running every morning, he enjoyed it when he did because he allowed him to think. The only thing on his mind as he ran close to the edge of the forbidden forest was about the book he found yesterday. As soon as he saw Hermione he was going to tell her what he found. Even though Harry couldn t be exactly sure that he was one of "The Fallen" it just made him wonder who ripped out the rest of the page and why. By the time he finished jogging around the school twice the sun had already rise, but he wasn tas tired as one might be after running around the huge amount of land that surrounded the school. No Harry wasn't tired one bit; he didn t tire out easily these days. Harry walked back to the common room slowly, knowing that since today Saturday no one will be up this early.

Harry spoke the password to the now awake fat lady, who smiled at him slightly before swinging open for him. Harry went up to his room to change into a pair of jeans that had holes in them and a shirt that was ten times to big for him. Ginny and Hermione often fought with him about buying new clothes instead of continuing to wear his cousin's old hand-me-downs but Harry would always shrug and say that he reallydidn t care about clothes, which he didn t. Plus he was comfortable in them and the baggy clothes hid his body so no one stared at him. Harry went downstairs and saw his friends waiting for him. He smiled when he saw Hermione roll her eyes at his clothes and walked with them to the great hall.

While walking Harry and Ron talked about the match between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor that was going to happen during the first week of November. Ginny was already at the table when they got there, talking to Seamus and Dean. Harry smiled that the girl he considered his little sister before sitting down. Food soon appeared all the over the tables and everyone started eating or in Ron's case, devouring his food. Harry ate slowly and half listened to the conversations going on around him. The doors open and Draco Malfoy strolled into the room, his friends following him like dogs following the alpha male.

Ron angrily muttered something that sounded like, "stupid snakes," but Harry didn t pay him any attention because once again his senses were overpowered by his mate's scent. It was coming from directly across the room from him, the space where Malfoy sat with Zabini. Harry could finally rule out Theo Nott as a possible mate, thank Merlin. Not that the bloke wasn't good looking, he was, but he always seem very serious and a boy version of Hermione. Harry played around with the food on his plate, earning a glare from Hermione. Harry smirked at her and looked up from his food to find Malfoy staring at him.

He felt like Malfoy was trying to stare into his very soul. A thought that made him shudder under the intensity of Malfoy's scrutiny. Harry looked into Malfoy's grey, almost silver, eyes, seeing some confusion and interest. The noise from great hall disappeared into the background along with the loud student and the teachers eating at the front of room. Harry and Draco seemed to be the only ones in the room and for that moment in time Harry seemed truly happy. He noticed that two giant white wings seemed to wrap around Draco protective and he smiled! Draco Malfoy, the ice prince of Slytherin, actually smiled! It wasn't much, just a soft smile that no one seemed to notice, but it was a smile never the less and it made him look more beautiful. Of course no one but Harry saw the smile or the wings, which were now fading away. Harry realized at that moment that he enjoyed seeing Draco smile and he wanted to see him do it more often.

"Harry what are you staring at?" Hermione asked, titling her head to side a bit, bringing him back to the present.

Harry finally managed to tear himself from Malfoy's eyes and smiled at his friend, "Oh nothing Hermione, I just realized something very important."


	8. Chapter 7: prefect bathroom

A/N: ok sorry this took me so long to put up but im having a little issue with writing down my ideas. i want this story to be great! also its kinda hard for a girl to write a boy's point of view in a slash fic (espically since this is my first BoyXBoy love story ever!) so bear with me please. Also some of you might be confused about some things so let me clear it up.

-Slughorn teaches Potions

-Snape teaches defense against the dark arts

-Snape is a vapire like hermione, therefore he has wings also

-harry is the only one who has his own room, cuz of he is a dangerous magical creature

-Draco Malfoy will be somewhat OOC, i will try to keep him as Malofyish as i can

-Also i have a problem where i mix up my facts in my stories or i change them while im writing the story so if i change anything at all i will most likely tell you guys about it. ENJOY THE STORY. (also im starting a SasuNaru story as well so read it please and tell me what you think)

* * *

chapter 7: Prefect Bath

Harry was somewhat giddy for the rest of the night as he snuck quick glances at Malfoy through out dinner. Once in a while Malfoy would catch Harry staring at him and would raise an eyebrow in question. Harry would then smirk at him, confusing Malfoy even more. This continued for the rest of the night until dinner was over and everyone left to go back to their dorms.

Harry walked back to the tower with pep in his step and a slight smile on his face. He wasn't sure why but he just felt so happy. He said good night to his friends before walking up to his private room. That night he fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

Harry woke up early once again and went jogging around the school. Tonight he had another flying lesson with professor Snape, not that he really needed lessons on flying since he was a natural flier but the lessons were mostly on fighting in the air or flying in rough situations. The only reasons that the lessons were somewhat bearable was the fact that Hermione was with them and it seemed that at night time Snape was less...cranky, at least it seemed that way to Harry.

"How did you sleep last night Harry?" Hermione asked as they sat down at their table in the great hall.

"just fine 'Mione." Harry answered as he watched Hermione pile food onto his plate. For some reason Hermione insisted on serving Harry as if he were some child.

But that was only half of it, Hermione had realized how skinny Harry was at the beginning of every year so she took it on herself to make sure that Harry ate a certain amount of food during each meal. But Harry didn't mind, it made him smile when Hermione went into full "momma lion" mode as he liked to call it. Of course when he teased her about it she just rolled her eyes, pushed the plate in front of him and turned to her own plate so he didn't see the slight smile tugging at her lips.

The bell rang across the great hall signaling the beginning of first period. As Harry and Hermione were walking out of the great hall they were stopped by a first year slytherin.

"Professor Snape said to give this to you." the first year said in a bored tone before walking away.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and looked at Harry, who shrugged and unrolled the piece of parchment. It was in fact a note from their potions professor stating that there will be no flying lessons tonight because he had an important matter to attend to. what the important matter was the note didn't state but they assumed that it had to do with either going to a death eater meeting or doing something for Dumbledor.

"oh well seems like I'm free tonight." Harry said as he threw the note into the trash.

The rest of the day went by extremely slowly and sometime during the day Harry had managed to give Hermione the book that he found in the Black library the other day. To say she was excited was an understatement. Hermione was always happy when it came to learning and when it came to learning about a forgotten race of magical creatures? Pfft forget it, Hermione had snatched the book out of Harry's hand after he explained why it was important and then she disappeared, probably went to the library or something.

"where are you going mate?" Ron asked as Harry stood up from his seat in the common room.

"I'm going to use the prefect bath." Harry told him before going upstairs and grabbing his bath things and pjs.

He said goodbye to his friends and made his way down to the prefect bathroom. He was smart to bring his cloak along to seeing as it was after curfew and if he got caught going in or out of the prefect bath when he himself wasn't a prefect he would get points taken away from his house. Harry sighed in relief when he realized that they haven't changed the password to the perfect bathroom since his fourth year. He pulled off his cloak as he pulled his cloak off.

Harry walked over to the huge bath tub and turned on all taps, watching the tub fill with water. He turned on a few other tabs, watching as the water mixed with different color bubble baths. Harry lazily stripped his off his clothes and placed them within reaching distance from the bath. He slowly lowered himself into the warm water and washed himself with the soap. After washing the soap from his body, Harry leaned his head back against the tiles and sighed happily. It was so peaceful in here; no reporters making up lies, no cruel slytherins, no annoying teachers, no death eaters, no anything just quiet.

Harry was so relaxed in fact that he didn't hear the door open but he did hear the soft gasp that followed. Harry's eyes shock open and he turned around quickly, looking at the intruder. Of course when green eyes locked on silver, Harry could only gape at Malfoy, who stood there looking surprised.

"what are you doing here Potter?" Malfoy sneered, placing a hand on his hip.

Harry frowned, "Taking a bath what does it look like?"

Malfoy raised a perfect eyebrow and smirked, "oh really? last time I checked you weren't a prefect Potter so why are you in the prefect bathroom?"

Harry sighed, Malfoy could be such a git sometimes, "Whatever. I'm going to get anyway." He told him, placing his hands on the tiles to pull himself.

"no its alright I guess. finish your bath I'll wait." Malfoy said softly, looking at the floor.

Harry an eyebrow at the blonde, "no I'm done anyway. Just turn around so I can get out." Harry made a gesture for the other boy to turn around.

Malfoy turned around and stared at the wall while he tried not to think about the naked gryffindor getting out of the bath behind him, which was harder to do then it should of been. Harry pulled himself up and and quickly dried himself off. He grabbed his clothes and dressed as fast as he could, looking down at the floor as he blushed slightly. Harry looked around for his glasses but didn't see them near his clothes. He looked up and noticed that they were on the sink counter near Draco. Harry walked over to Draco and reached over to grab his glasses. Draco couldn't help but tense up as he felt Harry's breath on his neck.

"wh-what are you going Potter?" Draco stuttered in an unMalofy-ish manner.

"grabbing my glasses." Harry's voice grew husky as his mind was clouded with Draco's scent. It was the same scent that kept driving him crazy all week. The raven realized this mean that Draco was his mate!

"oh." Draco said, trying to relax but it was hard with Harry next to him, for some reason Draco felt slightly nervous around the other boy. He inhaled deeply to try and calm down but that turned out to be the wrong thing to do because all Draco did was breath in Harry's scent. Draco concluded that Harry smelt like rain and something else...something that was just Harry. The scent was in one word, intoxicating.

"Night Malfoy." Harry whispered, feeling the need to leave the room before he pounce on the taller blonde. He turned quickly on his heel and walked out of the bathroom.

Draco looked at the closed door, "night Potter." he muttered before stripping off his clothes. He refilled the tub and get in, his eyes closing as he leaned his head back. Draco's mind filled with only one thing: Harry Bloody Potter.


	9. Chapter 8: MALFOY'S DON'T BLUSH

**(A/N: look below for a preview to a new story I'm thinking of posting. tell me what you think.)**

* * *

chapter 8:Malfoys Don't Blush

"Hey mate were did you go last night? you went to the prefect bathroom and then you disappeared." Ron asked, shoveling food into his mouth.

Hermione rolled her eyes at his horrible table manners and looked at her raven haired friend to find him smirking, "I just went out, had to clear my head." he waved his hand dismissively, "Anyway Hermione did you find anything else about these Fallen things." Harry asked, changing the subject.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at her friend but chose to ignore how he didn't go into detail about what happened last night, "Well not yet but I've talked to the headmaster and he said that this weekend we should go to gringotts and check your family vault. Which I must say is a great idea. Why haven't we gone before?" She asked.

"Because we have school and for every weekend since we got to school has been spent doing hellish long potions and transfiguration essays that's why." Harry told her, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"well if you didn't wait to the last minute then you wouldn't be swamped over the weekend with homework." She chided them.

Harry and Ron both exchanged a look and rolled their eyes at their studious friend, but decided not the tell her for the thousandth time that not everyone did their homework the night it was assigned. Some people were lazy and did their homework the night before it was due. The bell ringed and they all left the great hall to get to their classes.

"What do we have now?" Ron asked as he wrapped an arm around both his friends' shoulders.

"uhh care of magical creature I think." Harry said, trying to remember their class list.

"Cool I just hope that Hagrid didn't pick any dangerous magical creature this week." Ron said, remembering the last class which ended early because a few kids were bitten by the poisonous magical creature they were working on. Of course it was actually their fault, Hagrid told everyone to be wearing gloves but of course Slytherins thought they were to good to listen to him and they ended spending the next couple days in the infirmary.

The golden trio walked quickly over to Hagrid's hut, pulling their cloaks closer as the cool autumn wind nipped at them. The class started a few minutes after they arrived. The period was somewhat more boring since they spent the whole time sitting and reading from their books about Lethifolds. Hagrid was unable actually get ahead of a Lethifold seeing as they were rare and highly dangerous magical creatures that lived in tropical climates.

Harry was happy when the bell rang. Usually Harry enjoyed Care for Magical Creatures but since they were just sitting around reading from their books, Harry was bored out of his teenage mind. He followed Ron and Hermione into History of Magic and in an empty seat next to Ron. Halfway through the teacher's lecture, Harry felt his attention slipping away from the oh so interesting goblin wars. Harry's eyes wandered over to the Slytherin side of the room. Harry's eyes stopped on Draco's bored looking face. He took in every little detail that he could; the way his silver eyes stared unseeing at one of the walls, his long pale fingers tapping against the wood of his desk, the sigh that escaped slightly pink lips, his chin resting on his hand.

Draco, feeling someone staring at him, looked up and looked around the room until his eyes landed on Harry. Draco felt the heat rise up to his face at the intensity of Harry's unwavering stare. Harry's eyes widen when he saw the light blush that spread across Draco's face. Harry couldn't believe he was thinking this but Draco Malfoy looked cute when he blushed! Oh the other hand Draco refused to acknowledge the fact that he was blushing. MALFOYS DON'T BLUSH DAMN IT!

* * *

**WHAT LIES BENEATH THE SMILE; prologue: running away**

_Can't take it anymore!_

_I need to escape!_

_Not safe anymore!_

_Where Can I Go?_

_There is no place that is safe for me and it's not with Dumbledor or at the order headquarters. I cant go to Hogwarts, I cant go back to Gryffindor, there is no place for me now. I just need to keep running, I just hope that SHE is alright. Please let HER be alright, I just need HER to stay safe until I find a place for us._

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoy the chapter! Also what do you think about about the new story i was thinking of posting. Tell me what you think. I'm really sorry that some of my chapters as of late have been somewhat short but I'm really trying to get certain things set up first so the story will be better.**

**OK someone sent me a review and they pointed out that Veela's usually know their mate at first sight. Usually this is true but the truth about Veelas doesn't matter in MY story! I'm making it up as i go alright my wonderful readers? also Draco isn't a very good Veela yet! Also Harry is still coming to terms w/ what he is! hehe alright I'm done ranting, see u next time!**


	10. Chapter 9: Quidditch Pitch

**chapter 9: Quidditch Pitch**

_'God damn that Pot-head! How dare he smirk at me!'_ Draco fumed, kicking the coffee in front of him.

To say the young veela was pissed was an understatement. Draco's eyes were a bright silver with pupil like slits and his ears pointed(1) as his face twisted into an angry scowl. Earlier that day in class when he finally managed to put his blush under control, Draco had looked up to see Potter smirking at him, HIM! DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! no one smirked at Draco! He smirked at them!

_'I feel like ripping those damn cute lips off his smirking face.'_ WAIT! did he just think Potter had cute lips? no it was impossible, Potter was many things: annoying, a brat, a gryffindor, a prat, a git, did I mention annoying? But Potter was never cute! Draco crossed his arms in front of his chest and he slumped in his chair, not caring who saw him.

"whats got your knickers in a twist Drake?" Blaise asked, calling his friend by his childhood nickname.

Draco just huffed and ignored his friend while Pansy smirked, "Potter."

"Potter?" Blaise asked confused.

Pansy nodded, "Yup seems that our little Dragon here has the hots for Gryffindor's golden boy." she giggled.

"**I DO NOT HAVE THE HOTS FOR POTTER**!" Draco yelled, causing a few people in their common room to look at him in shock before looking away when they saw the glare he directed at them. Blaise raised an eyebrow and shared a look with Pansy, who was laughing.

"sure Drake whatever you say." he told him, not believing a word he said, before turning back to his potions essay.

"I don't! Who could love that idiotic scar head?" Draco said angrily, trying to convince his friends that he didn't like Potter at all, which was true...At least Draco thought it was.

"no one said anything about love Draco." Pansy smirked, "do you have any feelings you would like to share with us? who knows maybe Potter's your mate."

Draco's mouth hung open in shock. Potter being his mate? Ha! the very idea of it sounded...actually not to horrible. Draco could imagine waking up every morning to those bright green gems, going to bed every night with Harry in his arms, Harry underneath him, a flushed face, lust filled eyes, gasping for breath as he screamed in ple...**WAIT A GOD DAMN BLOODY MINUTE**! why the bloody hell was he even thinking about Harry and when did he start calling Potter by his first name! (Even though the fact was that Draco only called him by Harry in his head, but that besides the point.)

_'Since you realized that Harry would make a perfect mate._' the little voice in his head answered.

Draco growled at his inner voice before standing up and storming out of the common room. He needed fresh air and to clear his head of all this Potter nonsense. Draco made his way out of the dungeons and toward the castle's front doors. He headed down to the Quidditch pitch, thinking that maybe going flying would clear his head, it had worked before. He stopped in his tracks when he realized that someone was already flying around the pitch.

He watched with as the person flew around the pitch without a broom. It was dark but with his veela senses, Draco could make out a head of dark hair and a flash of gold, who ever was up there was chasing after a training snitch, zooming around the dark night sky. Draco half wanted to fly up there to get a better look at the person but his curiosity was put to rest by the next thing that happened.

Another figure joined the person and Draco could make out the dark brown hair and the bat like wings coming out from the person's back, meaning that the person was a vampire. Draco realized it was a girl when the person spoke, "Harry come on! it's late, we should go back to the tower."

The first person, much to Draco's shock, turned out to be Harry Potter. (the boy who lived seemed to be everywhere lately! In Draco's thoughts, his dreams, his conversations, and now here he was out in the place Draco went to get away from Harry!)

"Give me five more minutes Hermione. Go on ahead of me, I'll be right up." he told his friend.

Granger nodded, "alright but don't take too long." With that Granger flew away, her vampire bat wings carrying her back to Gryffindor tower.

Draco watched as Harry continued to chase the snitch around the pitch. Harry reached out and grabbed the snitch, smiling as floated in the air. Draco could see now under the moonlight the black feathery wings that sprouted from his back, much like Draco's white Veela wings but Draco knew for a fact that Harry wasn't a veela. He would be able to smell the Veela scent from Harry but he couldn't, actually he couldn't get a scent from Harry. It hadn't bother him before, not being able to smell Harry's scent because he didn't notice before, but right now it irked him because Harry could be his mate and he wouldn't know since something was masking his scent!

Harry was still smiling when he landed on the ground, putting the snitch into his pocket before walking off the pitch. Draco hid behind the bleachers as Harry walked his way, hoping that Harry wouldn't catch him watching Harry. Draco's breath caught in his throat when the raven haired boy stopped in the same spot that Draco was standing in a few minutes ago. Harry closed his eyes and his midnight black wings folded into his back before he continued back to the school. Draco breathed a sigh of relief and waited a few minutes before he himself headed back inside.

The intentions of clearing his head forgotten, Draco's began to create questions that he had no answer to. Why couldn't he smell Harry's scent. If Harry had wings then he had to be a magical creature of some sort but what? What was Harry doing out so late and with Granger? surely they didn't come out after curfew so Harry could chase a snitch around, they could do that during the day. Draco gulped as one last question floated through his mind; Was Harry Potter his mate?

* * *

**(1):** I had read a story once were Draco was a veela and every time he got angry his eyes would turn a bright silver color, his pupils would lengthen until they were vertical slits, and his ears would become pointed, kinda like a elf's ears. I thought it was kinda cool and different so I decided to use her idea. I'm not sure which story it was, i read it a long time ago, but i credit the writer. Also since Draco is a MALE veela he doesn't look all angry birdish when he gets mad like female Veela's do. Which i think is kinda and i wont be following that fact in my story.

Me: sorry its kinda short but I just started typing and this is the end result. Also its really late right now, around 1:30 AM but whatever. what do you readers think? is the story good so far? bad? horrible? TELL ME! i promise it will get better, i just had to plan it out some more. anyway reviews are always awesome and i will try to answer each and every one.

P.S: as you can see Draco is somewhat OOCish, forgive me but its hard to capture the complete sexiness that is Draco Malfoy but I'm trying my best.


	11. Chapter 10: a shocking truth

**Chapter 10**: a shocking truth

Harry walked over to one of the podiums and talked to the goblin behind it, "we would like to see Griphook please."

The goblin showed its surprise by the widening of his eyes. No wizard ever said please or was even remotely polite when addressing a goblin. The creature nodded and jumped off the stool he was standing on, disappearing down the hall. He came back with another goblin that bowed to the three teenage wizards.

"Griphook will see you now. Follow me." The goblin turned on its heels before walking deeper into the bank.

Harry and his friends quickly followed after the goblin that led them to a set of large wooden doors. Two guards opened the doors for them and they walked into the door.

"Sit." Griphook told them, not looking up from the papers on his desk.

Harry shared a look with his friends before sitting down in the three plush chairs in front of the large wooden desk. The raven-haired boy looked around the spacious office space. The room was painted a cream color while the desk and other furniture was light brown. There were bags of gold all around the room as well as pile of gold coins stacked on his desk. It was a few minutes before Griphook put down his quill and looked at them.

"What can I do for you today Mr. Potter?" Griphook asked, lacing his fingers together in front of him, his black eyes staring down at the three Gryffindors.

"I want to see my family vault." Harry told him.

Griphook didn't look surprise, "I see. Now which family vault do you want to visit? Potter? Black? Gryffindor? Or maybe _your mother's family vault_?" he smirked as if he knew something Harry didn't, which he probably did.

"My mother's family vault? My mother was a muggle born, she couldn't have a wizard family vault" he told the goblin.

Griphook jumped off his chair and walked over to a file cabinet, pulling open one of the drawers. Harry's eyes widen as the drawer extended half way across the room.

"Now where is that file. Ah! Here it is! _Lillian-Potter._" Griphook took out

a file before snapping his fingers, the drawer closing on its own.

He settled down on his chair again before opening the file and reading it for a few minutes. He then began to read out loud, "Lillian Potter. Wife of James Harrison Potter, mother of Harrison James Potter, sister of Petunia Evans **(no blood relation)**, and adopted child of Mr. and Mrs. Evans. Mr. and Mrs. Evans adopted Lillian Potter, maiden name Lillian Evans, at the age of five on January 30, 1960. Ms. Evans was found in an orphanage before being adopted by the Evans. Her actual date of birth and her real parents are unknown." he looked up at the wide eyes.

"M-my mother was adopted?" Harry gulped.

"So it appears. She tried to find her birth parents once but there was nothing. We found a vault under her name but that was it so we assumed it to be her family vault." Griphook explained.

"That would explain where your mother got her powers from. Which means that you aren't related to your aunt!" Hermione exclaimed.

'That would explain why she hated me so much. Why she hated my mother so much.' Harry thought before looking at the goblin, "take us down to the vault." he orders. It was time he learned the truth.

* * *

**Dezzy**: WOW this is probably one of my shortest chapters ever! But the most important chapter yet reviews would be loved But alsa I have some upsetting news to tell you. **MY LAPTOP IS BROKEN** ~cries~ now I know what you are thinking. How will she update her stories? I **wont be able to for awhile** but don't fret my little lovelies I will be **continuing my stories.** I will just be writing them on my ipad and I will try to get them up on fan fiction for everyone. So please bear with me my little readers. Also am I the only one who started shrieking with glee with Conan started showing Drarry pictures while he was interviewing Tom Felton?


	12. Chapter 11:visiting the family vault

Dezzy: i just realized that the link to Harry's mark on his arm can't be found because I changed my tumblr. If anyone wants to see what the mark looks like. Message me or tell me in the reviews. also i got my laptop back but WINDOWS isnt working so it will be awhile before i update again. thank u for all ur patience

* * *

Chapter 11: visiting the family vault

Harry leaned against Hermione as the cart raced down the track, making sharp turns and sudden movements that left Harry feeling somewhat queasy. Apparently the family vault was one of the oldest ones and therefore it was deep inside the bank. The three wizards were only too happy when they got off the cart.

"This vault can only be open by members of the family whose money it guards." Griphook told Harry, pointing to the large black doors.

Harry put his hand on the door and watched as the locks slowly came undone. He pushed the door open and gasped as he walked into the huge room filled with piles and piles of gold, treasures, books, and other priceless things.

"Wow this places is huge!" Ron whistled, walking in behind Harry.

"I agree but that's not important we are looking for books on Harry's condition. Start looking over there and I'll start here." she told Ron.

Harry ignored both of them in favor of walking deeper into the room. On the wall in front of him was what seemed to be a painting; two women, clothed in long white dresses with long black hair that reached passed their knees, stood facing each other, each raising a sword in front of them. Out of the back of their dresses was a set of black wings much like Harry's spread outward. Harry took another step toward them and they both suddenly turned towards him, their swords facing down with their hands on the hilts and wings curled around them. Harry's eyes widened as he saw their bright luminescent green eyes that seemed to glow brighter than any gem. They nodded toward him as a string of words in a long forgotten language appeared underneath them.

"What language is that?" Hermione asked Harry, suddenly appearing next to him. He shrugged, "Well can you read it?"

Again he shrugged, "I don't know." Harry moved closer and the letters began rearranging themselves, forming words.

"The Fallen Shall Forever Protect The Light From The Shadows." Harry muttered, confused, "What the bloody hell does that mean!"

Hermione looked at Harry, "im not sure but I noticed that every book in here is written in the same language. Harry I think you're the only one who could read any of this." She pointed to the books and scrolls around them.

Harry bit his lip, there were too many books to look through right now. If they needed to they could come back down here at a later date, "just take any book that looks important, who knows what's in them."

Hermione nodded and walked away from him. Harry walked around, eyeing everything with curiosity, before he noticed a soft light coming from one of the dark corners of the vault. The raven looked over his shoulder, seeing that his friends were too busy to notice him, and continued on his way. He came upon a dust covered case which he found out, after wiping some of the thick dust off, contained a sword.

It was laid on a dark red pillow and seemed to be perfect condition despite being there for Merlin knows how many years. The sword's hilt was silvery white with a strip of blood red wrapped around it and set of small black wings at the edge were the blade met the handle. The blade itself was black with red designs on it and looked extremely sharp.

He reached at case's lock and opened it, flipping the glass up gently. Harry grabbed the handle of the sword and felt the magic around him react, ruffling his hair, before it wrapped around him in an almost loving caress. Then and there he decided that he was taking the sword with him. He opened his bag and carefully placed the sword in the never ending bag that Hermione charmed.

"Harry?" Harry looked up at the sound of his sister's voice and walked around the corner so 'Mione could see him,"Oh! There you are. Are you ready to go?" she asked.

Harry nodded and walked back with her to the front of the vault. He opened the door and let everyone walk out before him. Before he left he turned around and took one last look at the painting. The two women waved before turning back to facing each other. The words beneath them disappearing but were not forgotten by Harry.

_'The Fallen Shall Forever Protect the Light from the Shadows' _

The phrase imprinted itself on Harry's mind and he knew that they would be important later.


	13. Chapter 12: mates

Chapter 12: mates

"So I found my mate."

It was that one simple sentence that made every seventh year lion stop eating and looked at Hermione, who began to fidget under the states.

"Really? Who is it?"

"Is he cute?"

"Is he in Gryffindor?"

"What year is he?"

"Do we know him?"

"Where did you meet him?"

"ENOUGH!" she yelled, causing everyone in the great hall to look at her. She flushed but turned back to her friends," one question at a time! First of all it's not a he it's a girl. Yes she is cute. No she's not in Gryffindor. Yes you know her. We met in the library; she stopped me from getting crushed from a bunch of heavy books."

"Sounds great 'Mione. Who is she?" Harry asked, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

Hermione mumbled under her breathe and Harry leaned over, "what was that?" again she mumbled, only slightly louder but still too low to understand, "speak up now."

"I SAID MY MATE IS PANSY PARKINSON!" she yelled then slapped her hands over her mouth when she realized that she yelled it out loud.

"PARKINSON!" they all yelled as one, turning to look at the Slythetin girl who was looking somewhat frightened by all the angry Gryffindor glaring at her.

The great hall was silent as everyone watched the drama unfold. The silence was broken by the sound of Harry laughing.

"What's wrong with him?" Seamus asked, turning to look at his friend.

"I think he's finally gone around the bend!" Neville said.

"Harry? Why are you laughing?" Hermione asked.

It was a few more seconds before calmed down enough to speak,"oh this is rich! Two thirds of the golden trio are mated to two people who are the perfect example of how slytherins be!" he laughed.

"Harry your mate is a slytherin?" Dean asked.

Harry smirked, "I'm not talking about me."Although his mate was in Slytherin, he didn't want anyone to know before he was 100% sure Malfoy was his mate. He nodded towards Ron, "His mate is Zabini."

"WHAT!" everyone yelled, mostly because a lot of them didn't realize Ron was gay.

"Is that true Ron?" Ginny asked her brother.

Ron, the poor guy, was as red as his hair when he nodded, "yes I found out this morning."

They all looked between the two Gryffindor and the two slytherins, wondering

How people who are such opposites can be mates. Pansy and Blaise were also getting the third degree from their housemates. Harry wasn't surprised though, he knew that Pansy had fae blood in her and Blaise was a vampire as well. They were bound to find their mates and seeing as they picked Ron and Hermione didn't bother him in the least.

"Now that's what I call interhouse unity." Hermione elbowed Harry for his comment, who just laughed.

Everyone was so busy trying to wrap their heads around the fact that two sets of students who were polar opposites were also mated, teachers and staff included, that they didn't see Harry climb onto the table with a glass in his hand until he cleared his throat loudly.

The Gryffindor looked up at Harry as he used his wand to make his voice louder, "I propose a toast to the new couples!" he lifted his cup and everyone followed his example; Gryffindor smiling and chuckling at Harry's sudden urge to give a toast, Slytherins a little hesitant and wary of what the golden boy was going to say, Hufflepuffs smiling, Ravenclaws confused, teachers a little upset that Harry was standing on the table, and the headmaster smiling with his eyes twinkling like Christmas lights.

"To my best friends on finally finding someone who will love them as they deserve to be loved. I wish you and your mates all the happiness in the world." Hermione and Ron smiled at their friend. Harry smiled back and looked towards Pansy and Blaise, "To Parkinson and Blaise...good luck. Merlin knows you're going to need it with this family. "The Gryffindor laughed, knowing that the Weaslys, especially the twins, will make it hard on the two slytherins who were mated to their little brother and Hermione, who they considered a little sister.

"I wish a world of happiness for all of you but know this, you ever hurt my brother and sister in any way, shape or form," Harry's smiles twisted into a dark smirk, "and I promise there won't be a place on this earth that you'll be able to hide from me. Trust me when I say this: We lions look after our own and if you hurt them...well I can't be responsible for what happens to you."

The golden boy didn't look so golden at that moment as the look in his eyes promised unimaginable pain should Parkinson and Blaise hurt the two friends he considered his family. In fact all the seventh year Gryffindor was smirking in a way that you would think it was them who were slytherins. The slytherins all shuddered at the evil looks directed at their follow snakes.

"To the happy couples!" Everyone tapped their glasses against each others before downing the pumpkin juice in one gulp.

Harry smiled and wiped his mouth with his sleeve, "now a happy occasion such as this deserves some kind of a party. Don't you agree?" He asked his fellow lions, who all yelled and cheered in response. The raven haired boy looked towards the head of his house, staring at her with giant pleading eyes. The head lioness smiled and nodded her head. Harry whooped, **"PARTY IN GRYFFINDOR HOUSE!"**

The great hall was filled with the sounds of screaming Gryffindor. The other

Houses were confused seeing as they never went to a Gryffindor house so they did not know how wild the parties could get or how awesome they were. The Gryffindors each went to different tables and pulled their friends from other houses with them. Harry followed Hermione and Ron over to the slytherin table, the slytherins not entirely sure they wanted to go to a gryffindork party.

"Come on it will be fun, besides it's to celebrate your friends' new found mates. If you don't come, you might offend your hosts." Harry pouted then smirked when the snakes finally gave in and followed the other students up to the lions' common room.

"Nice speech Potter." Draco drawled as he looked at the smiling golden boy. Of course his heart didn't skip a beat when Harry turned that smile on him.

"Why thank you Malfoy. Now come we have a party to attend!" he grabbed Malfoy's arm and pulled him out of the great hall, Ron and Hermione pulling their mates behind him.

"Here we are!" by the time they got to the common room, it was filled with dancing and drinking students.

Parkinson, Zambini, and Malfoy all looked in slight awe at the huge common room; it was expanded to fit all the kids. Harry came back with drinks for everyone floating in front of him. The three slytherins looked at the plastic cups with slight hesitation.

"Oh relax its just fire whisky." With that said he downed the alcohol in one gulp, feeling it burn the back of his throat as it went down.

Shrugging they followed his example, the whiskey helping them to relax a little. Harry walked away from them, going to greet his other friends before sitting down on his chair by the fire, watching over the party like a king watching over his subjects at a ball. Which that was what Harry was to his fellow lions; the king of their den, their savior, their messiah, their only hope. Needless to say, Harry had all their lives in his hand. If he failed them then he wouldn't be able to live with himself. They were all counting on him.

Harry was pulled out of his depressing thoughts by someone pulling on his hand, "dance with me Potter." Draco told, not ask, Harry.

The boy who lived smiled and let himself be dragged to the middle of the dance floor. Draco pulled him close and it wasn't long before they were dancing as if they were the only two people in the world. They might as well been with the way they were dancing and grinding against each other. A slow song started and Harry looked around to see that most people were now pressed against each other, swaying slowly. Blushing, Harry looked over at Draco and saw the blonde staring back at him.

"may I have this dance?" he asked, bowing low while holding out his hand looking like one of those prince charming fellows from those animated Disney movies.

Harry nodded and placed his hand in Draco's open. The slytherin pulled him close and soon they were swaying to the slow beat of the song. Harry had his head resting on Draco's shoulder, realizing that the blonde was still taller than him even after his inheritance. It felt nice though, like he belonged there. Draco had his arms wrapped around the raven, inhaling Harry's wonderfully intoxicating smell, still a little confused about why he couldn't catch Harry's scent. He had sent a letter home to his parents about this and they said that Harry was probably masking his scent, but for what reason? They couldn't fathom why anyone would hide their scent, even if they weren't magical creatures and just plain magic folk. But pushing that aside,

Draco closed his eyes and just let himself move to the music with the smaller Gryffindor, not ignorant to how great it felt to have Harry in his arms. It just felt…right with his arms wrapped around the smaller Gryffindor's waist. He could hear Harry's steady heart beat and felt Harry wrap his arms tighter around Draco's neck. That moment was, for lack of a better world, perfect.

"Hey Harry come sing for us!" Exclaimed Seamus excitedly, breaking the couple out of their own little world.

And then the moment was ruined. Damn those stupid Gryffindorks! They had to ruin Draco's dance with Harry. Sighing, grey eyes looked down and he saw Harry blink a few times, as if he was coming out of a trance, before smiling at Draco. Ok maybe this time his heart skip a beat….or two.

Harry turned his head to the side, his arm still around Draco, and nodded, "sure!" he looked back at the blonde slytherin, smile still in place, "thanks for the wonderful dance Draco." He gave Draco a light peck on the cheek before pulling away. Draco let go, albeit reluctantly, of his black haired raven and watched as he bound over to where Finnegan was handing him a mike. Granger, Weasly, and Lovegood following behind him and grabbing instruments, or in Ron's case sitting behind a drum set.

"well this will be interesting." Blaise commented, looking at his loving smiling and nodding to something Harry said.

Harry spoke to the other two girls, who both nodded in agreement, before he turned back to the crowd. A smirk replaced his smile and he placed his lips close to the mike. He opened his mouth and…..

* * *

**Desiree**: CLIFFHANGER! Lol aren't I horrible? Well you just have to wait a little to find out what song Harry sings. Reviews are loved and if you review there is a 99% I will not only reply to you but I will also _**PUT UP A NEW CHAPTER FASTER! **_

_P.S: this is 2,000 words. I made this longer just because i love you all xD arent you lucky?_


	14. Chapter 13: Sneaky Little Gryffindor

_Me: Ok the songs you should listen to during the second part of this chapter, which begins under the line break, is THIS IS WAR by 30 seconds to Mars and WELCOME TO THE BLACK PARADE by My Chemical Romance. I love both of these songs and I could hear Harry singing these. I would love it if when you guys/girls reviewed tell me what you think of the songs and give me some other songs so I can put in here. __XD_

* * *

Chapter 13: Sneaky Little Gryffindor

Albus Dumbledore looked up from the paperwork on his desk when he heard someone coming through the floo. Confused and curious, he got up and walked over to the floo, his wand in his hand just in case. To say he was surprised to see the Parkinsons, Zambinis, and the Malfoys coming out his floo one after another was an under statement, but he hid his surprise as he walked calmly back to his desk and waved his wand, six chairs appearing in front of his desk.

"Sit, sit. Now what can I do for you all today?" he asked, his fingers clasped together in front of him.

Mrs. Parkinson was the first to speak up, "we just received a letter about our children." Abigail Parkinson, even though she didn't show it, was very worried about her daughter. Never had in the seven years that Pansy was in Hogwarts did her parents get a letter from Hogwarts asking them to come to Hogwarts as soon as possible.

"Really?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and looked at the other two sets of parents, "is this true for you as well?"

The Zambinis nodded while Narcissa Malfoy shook her head, "No, we didn't get a letter about Draco but we were with the Parkinsons and Zambinis when the letters came in. Plus Pansy and Blaise are our god children, we want to make sure they are safe as well."

The headmaster nodded before getting up and going over to his floo. He threw some powder and connected to his potion master's fireplace,

"Severus I need you to come to my office." He told him once Severus walked over to answer the floo.

Severus Snape sighed and walked through the flames into the headmaster's office, somewhat shocked at seeing the parents of his three best slytherins in the office.

"Severus these parents said they received a letter about their children and you can guess that they are quite worried. Did you send them a letter?" Albus asked.

Snape was at lost for words for a second, "a letter? I'm sorry headmaster but I did not send a letter out to anyone."

"If you didn't and I didn't then who could have possibly sent the letter."

Dumbledore was quiet for a minute as he thought before he turned back to the parents, "do you happen to have the letter with you?"

Ms. Zambini, a beautiful young widow, nodded. She handed over the letter regarding her son to the headmaster, who read it over with Snape.

"This is Hogwarts stationary but this I don't recognize the handwriting. Do you Severus?" he asked the younger man.

"It seems familiar." He mused before looking up at the parents, "tell me what color was the owl that delivered this?"

"It was a beautiful white owl." Narcissa answered.

Albus and Severus looked at each other, the same thought coming to their minds, "Potter."

"I don't understand. Why would Potter send us these letters?" William Parkinson asked.

"I don't know. We should ask Potter." Severus suggested.

"I don't think he meant any harm Severus. If he sent the letters he must have had a reason, we should go upstairs and ask him."

"Why can't we just call him down?" Lucius Malfoy inquired.

"Gryffindor dorm is having a party in celebration of….oh dear I finally

Understand why Harry sent out the letters." Dumbledore said, smiling.

"Well please do enlighten us Albus." Severus drawled.

"He didn't send the letters out because anything was wrong. He was just simply inviting these parents to the party because they are celebrating young Ms. Parkinson and Mr. Zambini finding their mates." He said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"THEY FOUND THEIR MATES!" Both sets of parents yelled, the Malfoys still somewhat confused about why there was a party in the Gryffindor dorm if Pansy and Blaise found their mates.

"Ah yes. I do believe your daughter is the mate of Ms. Granger and your son is the mate of Mr. Weasly." Dumbledore continued to smile at the shocked looks on the older Slytherins, "Now since Mr. Potter went to the trouble to inviting you all why don't we go up and join the party?"

Without waiting for the Slytherins to answer, Albus left his office, walking faster than anyone thought possible for the 150 year wizard. As they walked passed the main hall they bumped into four red heads.

"Mr. Weasly what are you all doing here?" Dumbledore asked looking at the four Weasly brothers.

All at once they answered, "Harry."

That was enough for the headmaster who chuckled at Harry's plan and gestured for the new arrivals to follow them. When they all reached the tower, some panting while others who were used to the long trek up to the tower just smiled at the fat lady.

"Down with Voldemort." Fred and George said at the same time, the password to the dorm had been in the letter.

The adults all looked a bit shocked at the Gryffindor password. The fat lady just grinned and allowed them into the common room, telling them to enjoy the party.

"Wow! They sure went all out." Bill whistled, looking at the expanded room that looked ten times bigger then it usually did. The room was filled with teenagers dancing and drinking, obliviously having a grand old time.

"Look." Charlie pointed to across the room to where Ron was sitting close to Blaise, smiling at something that was said. Hermione and Pansy sitting close by.

"Where is the mastermind behind all of this?" Severus muttered, wondering when Potter had time to send out letters to the slytherins' families or to set up this whole party so quickly.

"There he is. He's dancing with… Draco?" Narcissa said, having thought that her son disliked the boy. Although that didn't seem the case as both boys were dancing very close to one another.

"Well don't they look cute together?" George said, smiling before heading over to where his youngest brother was sitting.

"George? Fred? Bill? Charlie? What are you all doing here?" Ron asked, very confused.

"Mother? Father?" Pansy said, looking at her parents in confusion. Blaise looking at his mother the same way.

"We received a letter about a party to celebrate you finding your mate." Bill said, handing his brother the letter. The four teenagers all crowded around Ron to read the letter.

_'Dear __Weasly brothers, _

_Something__ very important has happened to Ron and i think that it is only right that you be here to celebrate with the rest of us. Please come to the school as soon as possible. _

_-Harry _

_P.S: the password to the dorm is 'down with Voldemort' _

Ron groaned, "Honestly! That boy is too damn sneaky for his own good!" They all nodded in agreement.

Ms. Parkinson opened her mouth to ask her daughter something when she was suddenly cut off by the sound of the music stopping and Luna Lovegood dragging Hermione and Ron over to a slightly raised platform in front of the fireplace, where Harry was standing behind a mike.

"What the bloody hell?" Muttered one of the twins, watching as their little brother sat behind a drum set and walked to Harry.

"Well this should be interesting." Dumbledore said, watching the four teens smile at each other before Harry grabbed the mike.

"Indeed." Severus muttered.

* * *

Harry smirked at the people staring up at him, licking his lips before nodding to his friends to start playing.

_A warning to the people,  
The good and the evil,  
This is war._

_To the soldier, the civilian,_  
_The m__artyr, the victim,  
This is war._

The song started to get faster, everyone bobbing their heads to the beat.

_It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,  
The moment to live and the moment to die,  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight  
To fight, to fight, to fight!_

_To the right, To the left_  
_We will fight to the death!_  
_To the edge of the earth_  
_It's a brave new world_  
_From the last to the first_

Everyone was dancing along to Harry's hypnotic voice. Even Draco felt himself being pulled in by Harry, his eyes focusing on Harry's plump lips before moving up to see Harry staring at him.

_To the right, To the left  
We will fight to the death!  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world!_

_A warning to the prophet,_  
_The liar, the honest,_  
_This is war._

_To the leader, the pariah,_  
_The victor, the messiah,_  
_This is war._

By now Harry was jumping around the stage, letting the music take him. Draco realized that this song was probably the most perfect song Harry could have sung. Right now they were in war and just listening to the moving lyrics was enough to give Draco hope that they will win.

_It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,  
The moment to live and the moment to die,  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight,  
To fight, to fight, to fight!_

_To the right, To the left_  
_We will fight to the death!_  
_To the edge of the earth_  
_It's a brave new world_  
_From the last to the first_

_To the right, To the left_  
_We will fight to the death!_  
_To the edge of the earth_  
_It's a brave new world_  
_It's a brave new world_  
_It's a brave new world!_

Here the song started to slow down again, Harry's voice coming out slowly and smooth.

_I do believe in the light  
Raise your hands into the sky  
The fight is done, the war is won  
Lift your hands toward the sun  
Toward the sun  
Toward the su__n  
Toward the sun  
The war is won_

_To the right, To the left  
We will fight to the death!  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
From the last to the first_

_To the right, To the left_  
_We will fight to the death!_  
_To the edge of the earth_  
_It's a brave new world_  
_It's a brave new world_  
_It's a brave new world!_

_A brave new world_  
_The war is won_  
_The war is won_  
_A brave new world_

Once the music stopped, everyone started clapping. Harry bowed and laughed as he turned back to hear something Ron was telling him. Nodding, Harry took the mike again, waiting for the noise to stop.

"ok did you guys like that?" there were loud screams and yells of 'YES', "well that's good because Ron thinks we should do another couple songs just because you guys are awesome. Do you agree?" Harry had to cover his ears at the loud noises of agreement from the crowd, "well alrighty then. Here we go."

Luna took off the bass from over her shoulder and moved behind a little electric keyboard. She started off first, a soft and slow beat, Harry following behind her.

_When I was a young boy  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band  
He said, "Son, when you grow up  
Would you be the savior of the bro__ken  
The beaten and the damned?_

_He said, "Will you defeat them  
Your demons and all the non-believers  
The plans that they have made?  
Because one day, I'll leave you  
A phantom to lead you in the s__ummer  
To join the Black Parade"_

_When I was a young boy  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band  
He said, "Son, when you grow up  
Would you be the savior of the bro__ken  
The beaten and the damned?_

Harry's voice had gotten louder by now as Ron and Hermione joined in, Luna having picked back up her bass.

_He said, "Will you defeat them  
Your demons and all the non-believers  
The plans that they have made?  
Because one day, I'll leave you  
A phantom to lead you in the s__ummer  
To join the Black Parade"_

_Sometimes I get the feeling  
She's watching over me  
And other times I feel like I should go  
And through it all, the rise and fall  
The bodies in the streets  
And when you're gone we want you all to know_

_We'll carry on, we'll carry on_  
_And though you're dead and gone, believe me_  
_Your memory will carry on, we'll carry on_  
_And in my heart, I can't contain it_  
_The anthem won't explain it_

_And while that sends you reeling_  
_From decimated dreams_  
_Your misery and hate will kill us all_  
_So paint it black and take it back_  
_Let's shout out loud and clear_  
_Do you fight it to the end?_

_We hear the call to carry on, we'll carry on_  
_And though you're dead and gone, believe me_  
_Your memory will carry on, we'll carry on_

_And though you're broken and defeated_  
_You're weary widow marches_

_On and on we carry through the fears_  
_Disappointed faces of your peers_  
_Take a look at me_  
_'Cause I could not care at all_

_Do or die, you'll never make me_  
_Because the world will never take my heart_  
_Though you try, you'll never break me_  
_We want it all, we wanna play this part_

_Won't explain or say I'm sorry_  
_I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar_  
_Give a cheer for all the broken_  
_Listen here, because it's only_

_I'm just a man, I'm not a hero_  
_Just a boy who wanna sing his song_  
_Just a man, I'm not a hero_  
_I don't care!_

_We'll carry on, we'll carry on_  
_And though you're dead and gone, believe me_  
_Your memory will carry on, you'll carry on_  
_And though you're broken and defeated_  
_You're weary widow marches on_

_Do or die, you'll never make me_  
_Because the world will never take my heart_  
_Though you try, you'll never break me_  
_We want it all, we wanna play this part_  
_(We'll carry on)_

_Do or die, you'll never make me_  
_Because the world will never take my heart_  
_Though you try, you'll never break me_  
_We want it all, we wanna play this part_  
_(We'll carry on)_

Again the common room was filled with the loud applause while the four of them on stage smile and bowed.

"ok everyone I'll sing one more song, mostly because my throat is somewhat dry right now." Harry made a big show of coughing a few times and Luna passed him a water bottle that someone gave to her, "oh! Thank you Lulu!" it was quiet as Harry drank, everyone waiting on the procrastinating Gryffindor, "ok I'm good to go."

He turned to his friends and pointed off the stage, "get off the stage you bloody wankers." They laughed and got off, walking over to their mates, "alright this one is for the new couples."

* * *

_Desiree: I think ill end it right there. Lol sorry but I'm trying to decide what song to put next. Help? Any ideas? I have one song in mind but I would like your opinions._


	15. Chapter 14: When You Look Me In The Eyes

Chapter 14: When You Look Me in the Eyes

Draco heard music start but only Harry was on stage, meaning that he was using magic to get the instruments to play. He smiled as he held the mike, his eyes sweeping on the room.

_**If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true  
**_

Harry's vibrant killing curse green eyes landed on Draco as he continued to sing, smiling softly into the mike.

_**When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.**_

**How long will I be waiting,**  
**To be with you again**  
**Gonna tell you that I love you,**  
**In the best way that I can.**  
**I can't take a day without you here,**  
**You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.**

Draco felt warm as Harry sang, his eyes never leaving Draco's, making it seem like they were the only two in the room even though Harry was suppose to be singing the song for their friends.

_**When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.**_

**More and more, I start to realize,**  
**I can reach my tomorrow,**  
**I can hold my head high,**  
**And it's all because you're by my side**.

Blaise and Pansy smiled as they pulled their mates closer, dancing with them slowly. Draco looked around and noticed that most people were dancing together. Though there was one thing that made him do a double take. His parents, god father, and the parents of his two best friends were there along with some of the Weasly clan and the headmaster. And they were dancing! Even his godfather was dancing, with professor Lupin at that! Feeling thoroughly shocked, Draco turned and looked back at Harry, who had his eyes closed now. It only took a few seconds of Draco staring at Harry's slightly sweaty face before Harry, as if feeling someone staring at him, opened his eyes and smiled at Draco.

_**When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms  
I know that it's forever  
I just gotta let you know  
I never wanna let you go**_

**Cause when you look me in the eyes.**

**And tell me that you love me.**  
**Everything's alright,**  
**When you're right here by my side.**  
**When you look me in the eyes,**  
**I catch a glimpse of heaven.**  
**I find my paradise,**  
**When you look me in the eyes.**  
**Oh**

The music stopped and Harry moved away from the mike, his chest rising and falling as he grinned and took a bow.

"thank you everyone. Let's turn up the music again and dance!" He pointed his wand at the speakers and music began to spill from them, "someone get me a bloody drink!" he yelled after he turned away from the mike and began getting off the stage.

Draco was about go over to his Harry…..when did Harry become his? Not that it didn't sound wonderful, his Harry and only his.

"Draco." The blond looked up to see his father.

"Father what are you doing here?" he asked.

Malfoy Senior just handed Draco a piece of parchment and watched as a smirk bloomed on his face, "that is one sneaky little Gryffindor." He stated, making his father nod in agreement.

"well that was simply wonderful wasn't it? I never knew Potter was such a great singer." Narcissa said as she walked over to her family, " now come along. Potter was kind enough to allow use his room for the Parkinsons and Zambinis to meet their children's mates."

They followed the Malfoy woman up the stairs and into a single bed room. The bed was taken out to make room for the chairs and the coffee table that was now put in. Ron and Hermione was sitting next to their mates, across from the Parkinsons and Zambinis. Severus was sitting next to Remus , who was smiling and whispering something into his godfather's ear, making the usually stoic man flush. Draco raised an eyebrow but chose to ignore them for right now. He sat down next to his friends and took a deep breath, taking in the different scents of the room. He could smell everyone scents but there was one that stood out. The scent covered the room, it was Harry's scent. This was weird because Draco usually couldn't make out Harry's scent.

Adding that fact to his little mental list of the mystery that is Harry, he paid attention to what was going on. From the smiles and laughs it seemed that Weasley and Granger were making a good impression on the older snakes.

**BAM**

All the eyes in the room snapped towards the now open door, some of the older wizards and witches had their wands in their hands. They all sighed in relief when Harry stood in the doorway, one eyebrow raised.

"this is my room you know." He told them, watching as wands were put away.

"we know cub, we just thought you were at the party." Remus said, receiving a smile.

"well….I was but as you can see I need to change." He said, pointed to his ripped shirt.

"do we even want to know?" Hermione asked, sighing.

Harry looked at her, "uh….no. excuse me, continue with you conversations." With that Harry walked to the other side of the room to another door. He walked in and came out minutes later in a newer, and tighter, shirt.

"see you guys later." He said, making a bee line towards the door.

"not so fast little brother." The twins said at the same time as they pulled Harry into their laps.

The edges of Draco's vision grew red, he didn't like anyone else touching his Harry. Harry himself groaned, "come on you guys let me go."

"why? You should be here for your brother and sister." Fred, or was it George, said.

"exactly." Said the other twin.

Harry frown, "fine but let go!" he pulled out of their grasp and walked over to his godfather, settling on the werewolf's lap.

Remus smiled and wrapped his arms around his cub, causing Harry to snuggle closer to him. The talking continued, the twins making a few threats against Blaise and Pansy. Draco tuned them out again, happy for his friends but more focused on Harry, who was laughing at something someone. After awhile the talking of courting and mating was done and everyone was just speaking causally.

"this is a wonderful room you have here Harry. Thank you for letting us use it." Mrs. Parkinson told Harry, who just smiled.

"Think nothing of it." He said.

"Hey Harry I was wondering," Blaise started, turning his attention towards the dark hair lion, "why do you have your own room? I thought you would be sharing with Ron and the rest of them." He stated, asking the question that had been on the Slytherins' minds.

Draco noticed that every Gryffindor, young and old, tensed up, hell even his god father sat up straighter.

"uhh….well you see….." he muttered, trying to think of what to say.

"what's that thing around your neck too?" Pansy asked, pointing to Harry's neck.

Harry's hand instinctively moved to touch the stone hanging from a string around his neck, "this….oh its nothing really."

"actually now that she's mentioned it, I haven't seen you take that thing off. Why?" Fred asked, leaning over his brother to try and grab the stone.

Harry moved back and bumped into George, who had moved behind Harry while Fred distracted him.

"Boys I don't think-"Remus started to say but he was too late for both twins grabbed the stone and ripped it from Harry's neck.

"Now you've done it." Remus sighed as he moved back, pulling Severus with him.

Everyone could feel the magic swirl around them and Harry let out a short scream of pain as he fell to his knees.

"Harry! Are you alright?" Hermione asked, going over to her friend but was stopped by her mate's hand on her arm, holding her back.

"Pansy let go!" she growled.

Pansy hissed softly at her mate, "look." She said, titling her head towards Harry.

They all watched as the magic in the room swirled around Harry's gasping form. A loud ripping sound was heard and out of Harry's back came two large skeletal appendages that arched behind him. The magic moved around the two long bones and black feathers began to attach themselves to Harry. Harry groaned as his nails, now claws, dug into the floor. His hair, which had grown out until it reached his lower back, framed his face and made it impossible to see him.

Everyone watched with wide eyes as the magic settled. Harry lifted his eyes, the green as bright as the killing curse, slowly and looked around the room. His eyes filled with panic as he took in each shocked expression. Even his friends, who knew what he was, were shocked at how his wings reappeared. This never happened before and they assumed it had something to do with the necklace. It was Harry actually who found out about the necklace and put it on after the first week of school. The necklace kept Harry's creature inheritance under control, making it seem like he was just a normal wizard, well as normal as a wizard named Harry Potter could be.

Harry's eyes landed on Draco, who was watched him intensely, before he jumped up and ran out of the room. Draco was right behind Harry, following his intoxicating scent. Now Draco knew what he couldn't find his mate; Harry was hiding his scent with that damned necklace!

Draco chased his mate out of the tower, the sound of rushing wind the only clue that anyone passed through the crowded room. The blond followed the raven closely and soon it went from Harry running away to playing a game of cat and mouse. Harry would look back, see how close Draco was, and run faster. Sometimes Harry would slow enough that if Draco reached, his finger tips would brush the back of Harry's shirt, but then Harry would take off again. Harry obviously found this little game amusing, for the sound of his laughter echoed through the halls. Draco, on the other hand, was getting more than a little frustrated with his soon to be mate. Harry had him running around the entire castle and if Draco wasn't the veela that he was, he would have had died from exhaustion. Finally, outside the castle, near the whomping willow, Draco managed to tackle his mate to the ground.

He flipped Harry over, seeing the laughter in the green eyes, and held his wrists against the ground, "enough games Potter." He growled softly as he leaned down…

* * *

_DEZZY_: again! A cliff hanger! U guys must really hate me! Lol sorry it took me sooooo long! reviews make my world go round people so review and I will try to update faster. In the mean time read my other stories and what not. Silent Tears will be the next story to be updated. Also thank you all for the wonderful reviews on what songs i should use. i have read all ur reviews(and hopefully i answered u all back) and i will be using soem of the other suggested songs later

P.S: do any of my HITS readers read '_What Lies Beneath the Smile'_? If so please I need some help writing it! Any ideas would be greatly appreciated!


	16. Chapter 15: starting the bond

**Dezzy**: Before I begin this chapter I just wanted to thank everyone for being so understanding and patient even though I'm horrible with updating. So again thank you for all your wonderfulness. I seriously appreciate it! Also thank to you everyone who messaged me about being my beta. I got so many PMs It was not even funny. I have picked two main betas, SasuNaru14 and leviosamoon. Also I would like to thank HotFlower901 for giving me the kiss scene u will read at the beginning. I messed with it a little but she is still wonderful! also this is somewhat short but its just for all you wonderful people who were waiting patiently for me.

* * *

Chapter 15: starting the bon

He flipped Harry over, seeing the laughter in the green eyes, and held his wrists against the ground, "enough games Potter." He growled softly as he leaned down.

Harry looked up as Draco's face came closer to his. Harry couldn't help the smirk that grew on his face, "now that you have me Malfoy, what are you planning to do with me?"

Draco, for what was most likely the first time in his young life, was at a loss. He did not know exactly what he wanted to do with the boy underneath him. Both had an idea of what they wanted, but both were afraid to take the next step.

Hearing a sound from the right, they turned towards it to see what it was, but it was just the wind. When they turned back to face each other, they were closer than they had been before. Their warm breath mingled as the cool breeze ruffled their hair. It seemed as if some unseen force was pulling them closer together. Hands reaching, arms holding, lips questing before either of them could think to move towards or away. Hands, once hesitant, now grew confidant in their explorations. Lips, before gentle, became more passionate, fitting together perfectly as if two pieces of a whole.

A soft sigh escaped from between them, from which boy though was unknown, as their bond began to form. The magic swirled around them in a storm of bright, iridescent colors. The kiss between the two boys grew more frantic and animalistic instincts ruled over any human thoughts.

Grey eyes, which had closed in the beginning of the kiss, shot open to reveal bright liquid silver irises as the words whispered in his mind grew louder and louder. 'Mine. He's mine!' He growled in his head, 'no one else's, only mine!'

Large, white wings opened and encased the two kissing mates in a cocoon of soft white feathers, keeping the world around them, out. Draco's creature side was shouting at him to take his mate, to stake his claim on what was his. He detached his lips from the smaller male's and placed kisses along his chin, making his way down Harry's neck.

"Mine!" he growled out loud.

Harry panted softly as he tilted his head to the side, allowing Draco more access to his tender neck,"Yours!"

Harry's dark wings were covered by Draco's, making Harry feel safer. Draco, happy at his mate's compliance, brushed his lips over his mate's pulse point. Without any hesitation or a warning, Draco bit down on Harry's neck. Harry groaned under him, one hand reaching up to pull Draco closer while the other gripped the grass, pulling some out from the roots. Draco pulled back and licked his blood stained lips, watching as the wound closed and left in its stead a small silver snake that curled into itself, eyes closed. He purred content with the thought that his mate was finally marked; no one would dare take his mate away now.

He gently picked up Harry's head and guided it to the crook of his own neck, "bite Harry" he told him softly.

Harry, not wanting to hurt his dominant too badly, bit down as softly as he could. He moaned as the taste of his mate's blood flowed into his mouth. With only half a mind did Harry remember that he was supposed to be marking his mate to complete the first phase of the bond. He finally pulled back and licked the wound once before laying back down andpanted softly as the magic around them settled. He could see the mark he had left on his mate, a black raven with green eyes, before it disappeared.

They smiled lazily at each other as Draco held his mate in his arms, not caring that they were lying on the ground outside. Each of them was content to hold each other for now and they did not feel the need to move anywhere. Staring into each other'seyes, as if silently communicating with each other, their fingers intertwined.

The sound of someone clearing their throat broke them out of their reverie. The blond was instantly on guard, pulling his mate closer to him and looking up to glare at what or whoever had interrupted them. Severus knew how dangerous a newly mated veela could be, so he took a step back and held his hands up in a gesture to show that he wasn't a threat to them.

"What do you want?" Draco hissed, tightening his hold on the dark haired boy in his arms, but not tight enough to cause Harry any harm.

"Calm down Dragon, I mean you no harm. Your parents want you and your mate to come back inside so we can talk about where you will be sleeping now since neither of you can go back to your separate dorms." Severus told the irritated veela.

Draco huffed and looked down at his mate, who stared up at his dominant with a soft smile. At that moment he thought about grabbing Harry and hiding him somewhere no one would ever find him. He wanted to take the green eyed boy away from everything; away from that meddling headmaster, away from Voldemort and thedeath eaters, away from the war and everyone.

With a sigh, he stood up and helped the smaller boy up as well. He wrapped a possessive arm around Harry's waist as they made their way to the headmaster's office, Severus trailing behind and watching as Draco pulled Harry closer as they passed students. As the pair walked they ignored the surprised looks directed at them, though mostly at the way Draco was holding onto Harry. They were going have to get used to it once it became public knowledge that they were together the real challenges will begin.


	17. IMPORTANT NOTICE ABOUT THE STORY

**TO ALL THE FANS OF THIS STORY I JUST HAVE ONE THING TO SAY: IM SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING**

I know you guys probably saw this and were thinking: **YAY FINALLY SHE UPDATED!**

Sorry but no. Actually someone has brought it to my attention that it has been a **LONG** time since I updated and I have no excuse expect for I can't seem to find my muse for this story.

When I began this story I had an idea where I wanted it to go and it kinda went into a different direction. So I have no idea what to write next.

If you guys have any ideas about how you think the story should go (or if you even want to write a chapter yourself) I would love that! It would really help and of course I will credit you for any help you give me for the next chapter and such.

Again I'm sorry about taking so long to update. I am horrible at updating.

this will be deleted later


End file.
